A Tail of the Sea
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Curse of the Black Pearl. Chloe is now being courted by William Turner, but life (and their relationship) is far from perfect. Then there's a ghostly pirate, mermaids, a Voice only she can hear, and a whole island who apparently think she's some sort of goddess to consider. Oh, yeah, and there's also that pirate who keeps calling her Calypso... whatever that is. (Pre DMC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Pirates of the Caribbean, or the song Hoist The Colours**

Sequel to: Curse of the Black Pearl.

A/N: Before anyone asks **The New Circle** will get updated, hopefully soon. Until then you have this six-chaptered story to prove I am not dead.

* * *

Blades clashed as two figures battled each other in the darkness, neither backing down in the duel taking place between them. A shirt ripped slightly as the blade sliced through, showing a glimpse of unblemished skin as the duelists continued to wage war in the secluded paradise chosen for its isolation. The challenge had been issued and accepted, and neither wished for someone to stumble upon them. Their moves were fluid and rapid, their feet shuffling and their blades clashing like dancers to their own tune.

A magnificent swordplay move had the smaller of the duelists tripping, landing on the ground, sword flung far away, yet as the much more talented swordsman closed in for the kill the fallen fighter reached for a handful of sand and threw it up at the attacker, blinding him and giving time to escape and retrieve the sword, pressing it to his back.

"What are your last words?" The less talented yet more cunning one wanted to know, pressing the blade a little harder into his back.

There was a moment of silence before he turned to face the victor, face dirty and expression half annoyed, half amused. "You _cheated_."

Unable to stop, Chloe grinned brightly, probably far more impressed with herself and her less than honorable way of fighting than she should be as she pointed to herself. " _Pirate_."

Shaking his head at her, lips twitching in amusement, Will Turner came towards her. " _I_ am the one with the pirate in me, not you, Miss Swann."

"I'm far more pirate than you are, Mr Turner." She sheathed the magnificent sword Will had made for her and grinned when he did so with his own weapon, closing the distance between them as she traced her fingers over his chest, sweat causing the thin material of his open-necked shirt to stick to his skin in a distracting way.

"Sadly, I know you do not mean that as a compliment." Will chuckled as his hands rested most inappropriately on her hips and his dark gaze devoured her face.

Chloe gazed up at him, unable to believe how close they'd grown during the last couple of months, unable to believe how it'd taken her so long to see the incredible man who was so utterly devoted to her in every way imaginable. Sometimes, despite all the terrible things she'd had to go through during the experience, Chloe couldn't help but think that being kidnapped by Barbossa and his crew was one of the best things that had happened to her. Of course she'd been scared, and captured, and confused, and had died a couple of times...but somehow, right now as she stared deep into Will's beloved dark eyes, Chloe knew that it was worth it.

It all was.

It surprised her how quickly and easy it was to fall completely in love with Will after having loved James most of her life, but then again Will made it easy, even if he _still_ sometimes annoyed her with his issues with 'appropriateness'.

Will's hand trailed up to cup the back of her head as he brought her in closer for a kiss, his lips claiming and melting her, causing her to hold on tightly, afraid that should she let go her knees would give out on her and she'd tumble ungracefully to the ground.

The sound of children laughing in the distance drew them apart, Will gazing up at the sky before sighing and turning to her. "I need to return to the Smithy. The work won't get done on its own."

"You need to teach me how to do what you do," Chloe informed him. "That way I can help you."

He just looked at her before shaking his head and leaning in, pressing his lips against hers. "I love you."

"You just don't think I'd be a good apprentice." Chloe accused, pout evident.

"You'd be the _worse_ apprentice!" Will admitted with a loud chuckle. "You're a distraction."

"I can be...not distractive." Chloe assured him.

"Not to me," he assured her, drawing away a little more.

" _Fine_." She sighed, shaking her head, taking a couple of steps back as well. "Will I see you later?"

"Tomorrow. I'll call upon you and Miss Lana at a _respectable_ hour." He promised before disappearing into the shadows of the darkening sky.

"Respectable." Chloe mumbled as she turned and began trudging back to her house. Since she was dressed as a boy, with her hair up and hidden by her hat, once she arrived home she'd let herself in through the servant's entrance. "You're a _pirate_ you know. You don't _have_ to be respectable."

Of course she couldn't say that to Will, so she mumbled it to the shadows as she blended in with Port Royal, slipping a coin into the hands of the old woman who always begged at the corner. As the half blind beggar thanked her and assured her that God would look down on a 'lad' so kindhearted, Chloe just smiled at her and realized with some amusement that she'd taken Lucy's position as the cross-dresser of the family. Then again, it was easier to train dressed as a boy, the dresses and such made it hard to walk, hard to _breathe_...

Hand resting on the hilt of her sword, Chloe sighed as she thought of who she'd been months ago and who she was now.

The person she was today was so different.

Lana and Lois both had been able to somehow immerse themselves once more into their previous lives, with Lana being sought after by all the eligible bachelors of Port Royal and beyond now that her period of 'mourning' over the end of her engagement to James was over, and Lois was once more their father's right hand. The eldest Swann had easily returned to her role as woman of the household, tending to their business, hosting any parties held by father, and being his companion whenever he was on official business...as she was now. Lois and father were in England, and she wrote them to let her sisters know how things were doing, and to know if they'd heard any news from Lucy.

Lucy was the only Swann other than herself who'd changed drastically. Then again, Lucy had always been somewhat of a pirate, so the fact that she'd left them to find herself wasn't that surprising. True to her word though, Lucy wrote to her sisters, letting them know how she was doing.

Instead of becoming a full-fledged member of the Black Pearl, now under the leadership of Captain Jack Sparrow, Lucy had surprised her sisters by taking over the Captain's Bride, an establishment on Tortuga, and while she did sometimes go on adventures with Jack she stayed mostly on the pirate island. Apparently, thanks to being constantly in the presence of a multitude of _utterly_ drunk pirates left her with the best information and such, and she enjoyed the many different personalities she met, having declared that she'd met the famous pirates the likes of Sumbhajee Angria and Mistress Ching.

Sometimes Chloe envied her.

And what exactly did that say about her?

She'd been kidnapped by pirates! Been held captive! And died! Multiple times in fact! And yet...and yet...sometimes she missed the Black Pearl somewhat _fiercely_.

Sighing, Chloe let herself in through the servants' entrance and paused in the sunroom, seeing Lana asleep by the window.

The blonde stopped and gazed at her beautiful younger sister, feeling a pang of guilt knowing that Lana still harbored feelings for Will. If Chloe were a better sister she would end things with the young blacksmith, but now that she'd had a taste of what it meant to be loved by Will Turner she was ashamed to say that she couldn't bring herself to leave him. Not even for Lana. And that made her a terrible, _terrible_ sister.

Continuing her way to her room, only stopping to ask Imogen to have a bath drawn for her, Chloe ascended the stairs, walking down the hallway to her room and slipping inside, behind the room divider as the maids arrived with buckets of hot water with which to fill her bathtub with.

 _"Yo, ho, haul together,_ _hoist the colors high._ _Heave ho,_ _thieves and beggars,_ _never shall we die."_

She sang softly to herself as she slipped the male garments off of her sweaty body one by one, this song having been one the of shanties she'd felt a connection with, and it'd been a favorite of Barbossa's crew, so she'd heard it quite frequently. Each word was engraved in her subconscious and would escape passed her lips quite frequently now that she was back.

"Miss," Estrella whispered as she reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a letter, which she held out to Chloe on the other side of the divider. "Another letter has arrived for you… from the Commodore."

"Thank you, Estrella." Taking the letter, Chloe smiled at the maids as they scurried away, leaving her to her privacy. The blonde stared at the letter in her hands and sighed as she put it down to slip out of her undergarments. Only then did she test the waters of the tub and grab the envelope as she slipped into the hot and relaxing water. She saw her name on the front, written in James' intricate cursive.

 _Miss Chloe Swann_

 _Governor's Residence_

 _Port Royal_

Flipping the envelope over she saw James' seal. She took in a deep breath, and like every time she received a letter from him, hesitated a moment before opening. She'd feared that after his disastrous engagement with Lana things between them would never be the same, and yet James had proven himself a much better man than she'd given him credit. He truly deserved so much happiness in his life. That being said, she'd been surprised when the letters had first started arriving. James had gone off chasing Jack and had been gone ever since. The letters had started arriving a fortnight after his departure, and they continued to find their way to her. She had a stack of them. Will knew. She'd expected some sort of reaction from him but he hadn't seemed to care, had encouraged her to continue her friendship with James. While she appreciated that he respected her friendship with James, it'd hurt to see how certain Will was that James didn't care about her. He'd encourage her to correspond with a man he knew she'd loved since childhood, a man she'd been so sure she'd one day marry.

Unfolding the letter within, Chloe settled deeper into the tub as she read the letter addressed to her.

 _ **My Dearest Miss Chloe**_

 _ **I have the most uplifting of news. I should in fact be corresponding with my superiors to let them know, but I find myself instead bringing the quill to paper and writing to you. This really should not come as a surprise to me. Now that I truly think back to our many years of friendship, you have always been there for me, during both the good times and bad. I realize just how much I took this for granted in the past, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I have wronged you and I will forever question myself as to the choices I have made in my life.**_

What choices was he talking about? A part of her wanted to believe that he regretted choosing Lana when Chloe had always been so obviously in love with him, but she found it impossible to think that he would suddenly see her as a woman, and not as a young sister.

 _ **There are stories of black sails in Tripoli. We are being cautioned as there is word of foul weather, but to catch the spawn of Captain Teague I would weather any storm. You will soon hear news of our capture of the Black Pearl and of Jack Sparrow and his men.**_

 _ **Captain**_ _Jack Sparrow_ , Chloe corrected automatically.

 _ **It has been many a dreary month aboard the Dauntless, but your correspondence has made it, and my time away from Port Royal, bearable. I understand that it is near impossible for you to correspond with me, as I am at sea and not at port, and yet when we dock and I find a letter from you it does cheer my soul. Please, do take care, and hopefully by the time this letter has reached you, I will have caught that foul pirate and be back on my way to Port Royal. Please do save a space for me in your dance card.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours**_

 _ **James**_

With a sigh, Chloe reached out and placed the envelope on the table next to her candles. This situation with James really confused her. On the one hand she wanted him to be able to redeem himself in the eyes of his superiors, and yet on the other she didn't want Jack or his crew caught.

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to push aside the warring feelings deep inside as she instead allowed the warm water to lull her into relaxation.

Ever since her kidnapping she'd felt safest within the water, which was incredibly ironic given that some of her worst memories could be associated with water.

 _"The king and his men_ _stole the queen from her bed_ _and bound her in her Bones._ _The seas be ours_ _and by the powers_ _where we will we'll roam."_

"Ye'll never be forgivin' me fer that, will ya lass?" A familiar voice asked.

Chloe's eyes opened to find herself back within that cave on Isla De Muerta, submerged to her chin in the waters she'd last died in. "I hadn't realized I fell asleep. Must be more tired than I thought."

"Or more eager to see me." He gave her a cheeky, yellow-toothed grin from where he was sitting next to his dead body.

"I doubt it." Chloe replied, rising from the water to stand amongst the treasures, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips. "Don't you have better things to do now that you're dead other than to haunt me? Really Hector, you need to find something else to do with your afterlife."

"I'm trapped 'ere, not like there's a choice really." Hector Barbossa declared, or at least his ghost did...or her dream of his ghost. It was all terribly confusing. "I died and was left on the Island of the Dead, not on land, buried, or in the sea to be claimed by Davy Jones. Just trapped amongst this bloody treasure."

"You'd think that eternity amidst gold and jewels would be paradise for a pirate," Chloe declared as she sat down next to him and hugged her knees to her chest.

"When ye can't enjoy the wealth it's the worst sort o' punishment." Barbossa instructed her. "Did our curse not teach ye anything?"

"Yeah, not to trust pirates." She replied cheekily.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ye say that, yet I remember yer liking a pirate quite a bit."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip and looked away, picking up a ring that was way too large for her finger. "I beat him today, for the first time."

"Did ye now?" He cocked his head slightly. "And how exactly did ye accomplish said feat? Memory serves that young Mister Turner has a talent with a blade which is nigh inhuman."

She smiled at the compliment. "I threw sand in his face."

Barbossa barked laughter. "Of all the low handed tricks!"

"Hey, _you_ told me to do that!" Chloe defended. "Though why I actually _listened_ is beyond me."

"Ye listened," Barbossa chuckled, wiping at a tear, "because ye be more pirate than that blacksmith of yers."

Chloe couldn't help a smile at that, wondering when exactly during her many dreams of Hector Barbossa since her return to Port Royal, had she developed this ease with him. He'd been her kidnapper, her prison guard, and should by all means be her worst, despised enemy. Yet here she was, sitting quite at ease by his side and telling him of her little victory.

She wondered if he was real or if he was merely a figment of her imagination...and if the second were true...why in the world would she conjure an imaginary Captain Hector Barbossa?

"You should go on account," he declared.

" _One_ pirate Swann is enough for our family, don't you agree?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Never too many pirates. And if she's daft enough to fly under Jack's colors then ye need ta join if only to save honor in our world," Barbossa assured her.

Chloe smirked. "Your world."

" _Ours_ , lass. You're a pirate," Barbossa replied, and then smirked at her pout. "Don't hang the jib. Twas a compliment."

"Course it was." She smirked.

"Now, which tale of ol' Barbossa do ye wan' ta 'ear today?" He asked, more than eager to remember his days of glory.

"How about a story when Jack was captain and you first mate, before the mutiny?"

Barbossa made a face before sighing. "Well...once upon one of Jack's many fool-headed notions..."

* * *

Waking up with a cry, Lana gazed around her at the lit living room, the images that'd floated through her mind still haunting her. She knew it'd only been a dream, but she grabbed the skirt of her dress and hiked the material above her ankles, not even thinking of the indecency should anyone glance upon her. No, her haste was too great as she raced up the stairs and hurried to Chloe's room, pushing the door open. Her heart gave a horrified little leap when she found the bedroom empty, but there was steam rising from the room divider, and so she hurried towards it, pulling it aside to find her golden-haired sister sleeping in the tub, lips tilted in a wry smile.

Lana let out a little breath of relief, scolding herself for being so upset by a dream.

Her hazels glanced around the room, finding the sword and male attire Chloe snuck out in to practice swordplay with Will, and it made her miss Lucy so much more…and also…

Lana cleared her throat as she bent and gingerly picked up Will's handiwork.

The sword was a masterpiece.

He'd obviously put his all into making this blade.

It still stung, still wrenched her heart, to know that he didn't love her, but Lana loved her sister dearly and wanted her happy…even if it made Lana miserable to see Chloe and Will's love for each other growing with each passing day. She wanted to be selfish, wanted to beg Chloe to leave Will be, but she couldn't do that, no matter how much she wished she could.

Wiping at a couple of rebellious tears, Lana lowered the sword again and sent her blonde sister a last look to make sure that she truly was fine.

Shaking her head, Lana exhaled as she slipped out from the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The lone figure surfaced the water, staring at the busy harbor of Port Royal. There were drunkards bustling about while sailors tended to their ships, and guards patrolled the walls.

The moonlight bathed everything in a soft glow, and curiosity was tempting, yet the figure remained in the water.

Instead of moving towards land, a dark head of hair tilted as that connection was searched, and then found, quite close to the water.

It was established.

Lips parted as a soft song, a calling, issued forth.

* * *

By the time dinner was set on the table Chloe had awoken and joined Lana downstairs, and the conversation was wild. Lana enjoyed hearing Chloe's excitement as the blonde jumped up from the table to show her (with the knife) a blow by blow of her latest swordplay training with Will. The blonde was not as good as Lucy, and definitely wasn't in Will's league, but she was definitely getting better and better. Lana laughed, clapping her hands as Chloe gave a twirl and nearly slashed Mary by accident when the maid turned the corner and entered the room unexpectedly.

"Sorry!" Chloe dropped the knife immediately.

Mary just shook her head at Chloe, tutting as she picked up the knife and went to retrieve the empty plates.

"I am _truly_ sorry!" Chloe called after the retreating maid, going to sit down on her seat. "Father's going to hear about that when he and Lois return."

"Unladylike or not, I think that thanks to our past misadventures father is much more open to us being able to protect ourselves," Lana replied with a giggle. "Especially you as you _were_ the one who was kidnapped."

"I could teach you if you like," Chloe offered.

"No thank you, that little adventure of ours was the last of _mine_." Lana shook her head, lips a tilt as she patted her napkin to them daintily. "My next greatest adventure will be marriage and motherhood. That is as much excitement as I could bare."

There was an awkward silence between the two sisters as the thoughts of marriage and children irrevocably brought both of their thoughts to Will Turner.

Lana cleared her throat, not having meant to make things awkward between them. "But I do say that I'll take my time choosing my next fiancé and father will be pleased." She smiled brightly at Chloe. "Ever since our rumblings on the seven seas and Lucy's departure he's been very _protective_ hasn't he?"

"I am still surprised that he did not force me to go to England with him," Chloe muttered, leaning hard on her seat with a pout. "Get kidnapped _once_ by a cursed pirate crew and you're never forgiven for it."

"You know it has nothing to do with forgiveness." Lana laughed, far too amused with Chloe's sulk. "He lost his wife and his _true_ daughter. He loves us as if he were our father, to everyone he _is_ our biological father, and he would not want to lose us again."

Chloe sighed as her greens turned to Lana. "Lois says she's forgetting the time before we were with father, of that other place where the rocks fell from the heavens."

"I never remembered anything of it. Neither did Lucy." Lana tried to imagine the stories Lois would tell them as little girls of how they'd met their father. "It sounds like a truly horrid place, with rocks falling out of the heavens and crushing those beneath!" She shivered. "I feel many times that we were torn from the clutches of hell and brought to a safe haven."

Chloe smiled softly at that. "It does sound that way, doesn't it?"

Lana eyed her curiously. "Do _you_ remember anything of our life and that place?"

"No." The blonde shook her head before pausing. "I lie." She sighed. "I sometimes have nightmares I'm young and in the dark and there are explosions of green and dirt around me. It must be related to the event leading to our meeting father, but other than that vagueness I remember nothing."

Lana had to admit, what she'd been told by her two older sisters sounded truly _horrible_ , and she was relieved that she didn't remember anything about who she'd been before or what her life had been like in that hellish sounding place that'd been their land of origin.

"And sometimes…" Suddenly Chloe cried out, reaching down to press her hand to her hip, her eyes widening.

"Chloe?" Lana eyed her sister in worry. "What is it?"

But Chloe didn't seem to hear her, eyes going blank as she stood, hand pressed hard against her hip. "I am weary and will retire now." With that she walked out of the room.

Lana frowned, worry growing at this unexpected change. She stood and pushed her chair back in place at the table before making her way calmly out of the room and up the stairs. Considering Chloe's swordplay training the story of being tired would make sense, but there was something at the edge of Lana's senses telling her to make sure. She made it to the top of the stairs and turned to go to her sister's room when Sarah's voice stopped her.

"Miss Lana?"

Turning around, Lana placed her hands on the railing and peered below. "Yes Sarah?"

"A letter arrived by that young lad again." Sarah waved the letter.

Lana's eyes widened, hurrying back down. "Thank you Sarah."

"You're welcome, Miss Lana." Sarah bobbed in a curtsey as she handed her the letter, smiling as she went away.

Holding the letter to her heart, Lana turned it around to see the seal in the back. It was the same seal that marked all of Lucy's letters, the ones the cabin boy made sure to deliver to the Governor's house faithfully.

Lana was about to open the letter when she remembered Chloe and decided to head to her sister's room so they could read it together.

The brunette grabbed at the skirt of her gown and hurried up the stairs, racing towards Chloe's room and flinging the doors open. "Chloe! Lucy has-!"

The room was dimmed, yet there was enough light to show Chloe's room empty and her sword gone.

Narrowing her eyes, Lana hurried to the divider and pulled it aside, finding nothing there.

Where-?

Noise outside had the brunette turning around and hurrying to the window, hands on the frames as she watched her sister slip out through the back garden.

" _What is going on_?" Hurrying out of the room, Lana raced down the stairs and grabbed her cloak, flinging it on as she hurried out of the house.

It was very unlike her sister to do something like this, even when she slipped out to rendezvous with Will she always let someone know where she'd be so they wouldn't worry. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't Lana being paranoid. The dream, coupled with that odd reaction Chloe had demonstrated earlier...

Lana hurriedly made her way in time to see her sister disappear around the back of their garden towards the cliffs overlooking the sea.

Lana quickened her pace, her heart racing in her throat, and when she finally broke through the overground night bloomers and citruses she stopped dead in her tracks in horror. " _Chloe_?"

The girl stood at the cliff's edge. The wind picked angrily at the skirt of her dress, her sword sheathed to her side, green eyes staring down at the black sea so far beneath.

It was only then that Lana heard an ethereal voice on the wind.

" _Chloe_." Lana tried, taking a step towards her sister in worry. "Step away from the edge."

Chloe turned towards her, the moonlight bathing her face, showing those blank, almost unseeing eyes. "She's calling me."

" _Who_ is calling you?" Lana whispered, taking slow yet sure steps towards her sister.

The blonde smiled at her before lifting her hands and falling backwards into the darkness.

"CHLOE!" Lana screamed in terror, racing towards the edge and staring down in horror as her sister's body sailed down the night to meet the ocean below, but before her body could hit, a beast, a creature of legend, jumped out and caught her, cradling her body and taking the brunt of the fall against the sea as both Chloe and this being of myth disappeared under the surface of the sea.

Lana collapsed to her knees, staring down in terror and confusion. "CHLOE!"

Behind her she could hear the maids calling for her, having heard her screams.

Lana didn't answer their calls, her tear-filled eyes searching the surface of the sea frantically. " _Please_." She didn't know who she was begging, but she did, tears trickling down her pale cheeks. " _ **Please**_!"

Suddenly two heads surfaced, one blonde, the other dark.

"CHLOE!" Lana screamed, relief filling her to see her sister alive.

Chloe looked around her, sputtering, seeming out of the trance she'd been in before when she'd jumped. Her movements were shaky and confused and she looked up at the sound of her name, eyes wide and confused before turning to look at the creature in the water with her.

The mermaid, for that was the only thing this fish-tailed humanoid could be, reached over and kissed the blonde's lips, before yanking Chloe under the water with her.

" _Chloe_?" Lana whispered in terror, searching the surface desperately. " _Chloe_!"

Neither Chloe nor the mermaid resurfaced.

"Miss Lana?" Estrella, Chloe's personal maid, broke into the clearing. "Miss Lana! Are you alright?"

Lana stayed on her knees, staring down into the water, tears falling freely from her wide eyes.

"Miss Lana?" Mary joined Estrella. "What's wrong?"

"Get Will." Lana whispered, still unable to look away from the water. "Bring him here _now_."

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Pirates of the Caribbean

Sequel to: Curse of the Black Pearl.

The sea shanty I used little bits and pieces from to create my own is known as the "Eddystone Light".

* * *

 _ **Dear Family,**_

 _ **Things are doing quite fine on my front. My business is booming and I continue to meet the most interesting people. Life is never boring and is always worth living on my little hell-bound rock, but I must admit that I miss you all terribly. Has father forgiven me yet for my abandonment? Please let him know that I do love and miss him dearly and that my leaving was no indication of any lack of love for him.**_

 _ **Our mutual friend was in town and is still in possession of his ship. It's surprising really. Would have expect him to have lost it by now. He told me to relay to Lois some quite inappropriate things the next time I wrote, but I will forego mentioning anything he instructed I write since, knowing him, she already must know what he'd say to her.**_

 _ **Our other mutual friend is still giving chase, but I fear he is not as cunning, or crazy, as the one he chases and I doubt he shall ever catch him.**_

 _ **I write a full fortnight before I planned due to the fact that there are new happenings on the horizon that I feel I must share. There is news of something afoot, something dastardly. There are so many rumors that I must admit I am not sure which are real and which are not, but there was one rumor that I felt needed addressing immediately. It concerns our family, and no matter what father might think, I am still very much a part of the family and care for it deeply.**_

 _ **There are rumors of a new Governor of the East India Trading Company. Do you remember that little rat? Cutler Beckett? Yes, tis so. Somehow he's crawled and slithered up the ranks and if word can be believed, King George II has made him a "Lord". What is our world heading to if this is true? Considering his history and past fascination with Lois, and his declaration that she would regret having turned down his offer of marriage, I feel the need to warn you as he is the newly appointed director of the company's expansion in the Caribbean.**_

 _ **Also, there are rumors of the sea being in an upheaval. There have been more sightings of mermaids and other creatures which like to keep themselves hidden from human eyes. Something is obviously happening that is affecting those much more in tune with the sea than we humans are.**_

 _ **Our mutual friend, if he can be believed, has had a couple of those encounters himself, especially of the merfolk kind. I only ever take him for his word a third of the time, but he seems knowledgeable enough when it comes to them to prove that either he's a better storyteller than he is a paying patron, or he actually is telling the truth for once.**_

 _ **I shall not take up more of your time, but I felt you needed to be warned about Cutler Beckett should that news prove true.**_

 _ **Lu**_

Rereading the letter, Will folded it and placed it into his pocket as he gazed at the people mulling around the small island that was their last stop before Tortuga. The morning after Chloe's newest abduction he'd set sail for Tortuga on the first merchant ship leaving the Port, Lana having worked things so that people believed Chloe had been called to attend to a sickly aunt, while Will had been sent off on a mission for the Governor. That way no one questioned their disappearances. Lana would stay in Port Royal and keep up the appearances. She'd made Will promise to write her frequently so she would be informed, and to write exactly the moment when he found out what was going on.

The young blacksmith stared at those busy on the dock, trading with the merchants who were on the ship.

A part of him felt that he was wasting time going to Tortuga because Jack might not even be there, and even if he was who could really trust Jack's stories? His "encounters" with merfolk could have been to the extent of seeing a fin diving into the water. The whole grand story of how Jack had escaped the island he'd been banished to proved that he couldn't be trusted when it came to stories about himself and his exploits. And so much rested on this one.

Chloe…

Will closed his eyes tightly.

He hadn't slept since Estrella had burst into the smithy yelling about something happening to "Miss Chloe". He'd dashed to the Governor's house to find Lana in tears, the girl screaming about mermaids and trances and Chloe jumping off the cliff behind their back garden. He'd rushed to the cliffs himself, staring down into the darkness, unable to understand how she could have survived the fall, and yet hadn't Lana survived one from the same height before? It seemed like before something happened supernaturally-wise a Swann took a dive into the sea.

And then Lana had shown him the letter from Lucy and that was that.

Mermaids _weren't_ known for coming to town to entrance girls into jumping into the sea with them, and they needed answers.

Chloe was alive.

Will knew it with all of his heart.

She was alive.

And Jack Sparrow was going to help him get her back again.

Whether he wanted to or not.

"Sir!" Someone yelled from the dock.

Will stared down at the water between the ship and the dock, at the fish visibly teaming beneath.

" _Sir_!"

The fish were more bountiful than he'd have expected, actually, especially this close to the shore.

"SIR!"

Sensing movement in the corner of his eye on the dock, Will gazed up to meet eyes with a man around his age who seemed vaguely familiar. "How may I help you?"

"You, you're from Port Royal, are you not?" The young man declared, eyes wide. "God has heard my prayers."

Will's eyes narrowed, never having thought he'd be the answer to anyone's prayers. "Have we met before?"

"Only briefly." The man declared. "On the eve of Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony."

And suddenly Will knew who this man was.

He was the poor bastard a drunken Chloe had cornered and forced to listen to her story of love lost!

"It tis you!" He declared, pulling off his straw hat from his head and holding it between his hands. "You protected Miss Swann. You are her friend, are you not?"

"Yes." Will frowned, his grip on the rail of the ship tightening.

"Then you must come for her," he declared, shocking Will to the core. "I have arranged for a letter to be sent to Port Royal and yet it was to leave in this ship and-."

"Chloe's here?" Will was already making his way rapidly to the dock, unable to believe this, suspicious yet hopeful.

The man hurried towards him as well, still holding his hat between his hands. "I am Philip Swift."

"Will Turner," he declared almost as an afterthought. "Chloe is here? How?"

Philip put back on the straw hat as he began leading Will away from the dock. "Truly sir, we do not know this ourselves, and it has caused a large uproar. At first the villagers thought her a ghost, and then a mermaid, and now I fear the suspicious lot think her akin to some sort of pagan goddess." He sighed, shaking his head. "Father Wilcox and I have tried so hard to show these natives the truth, to teach them the ways of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ so that they may come out of the darkness of their heathen, pagan ways. And yet-."

"Chloe." Will reminded, never having been much of a god-fearing man himself and not caring to hear of this man's plight changing the natives' belief system.

"Right." Philip nodded. "The thing is, three days ago she just walked out of the sea."

Will nearly tripped on his feet. "Excuse me?"

"There's not an island close enough to swim from, and there were no vessels in these waters before or after her appearance." Philip shook his head, obviously still trying to understand this himself. "The men called out that something was approaching from the distance, and a crowd of us gathered at the banks as finally she emerged from the water. Her hair and clothes were horribly drenched, a sword hanging at her side. Her clothes were torn and the bottom of her feet and hands and arms scratched. She collapsed onto the beach." He cleared his throat. "She regained consciousness some hours later at the mission house and yet…and yet…"

"And yet what?"

Philip cleared his throat, motioning to the door of a building Will hadn't realized he'd approached. "She is…you must see this for yourself."

Not sure what to expect, and still not completely certain that this was not some sort of a trap, Will opened the door and peered in, realizing that within was an enclosed garden. He sent Philip a narrowed glance, about to ask him to explain himself, when a soft voice echoed to him from within.

 _"My father was the keeper of the an ever glowing Light_

 _He slept with a mermaid on the long and lonely nights._

 _Out of this union four there came to be_

 _A Dreamer, an Adventurer, a Lady, and Me._

 _With a yo-ho-ho, let the wind blow free,_

 _It's all for the life on the rolling sea…"_

He'd never heard her singing before, and yet Will knew without a doubt whom that voice belonged to. Not hesitating any further he entered the enclosed garden, hurrying towards the sound of that voice. He moved passed banana trees and other fruit trees, following the sound of water and song.

 _"The first she was so beautiful, yet her dreams were what she feared_

 _The second was spirited, yet a fool in what she dared_

 _The third held poise and grace, and yet she hid behind a mask_

 _And fourth I was, the fourth I am, and chosen for the task_

 _With a tra-la-la, waves on the breeze,_

 _It's all for the life on the rolling sea…"_

Will froze when he finally came upon the indoor pond, finding Chloe sitting on the edge of a inner lake, a natural waterfall cascading softly next to her. Her dress was wet, highly inappropriate as it stuck to her body, the blonde combing her hair out with and odd comb that looked nearly coral-like in texture. She didn't seem to notice Will or Philip were there, singing softly to herself as she combed out her long, wet locks.

He cleared his throat, sending Philip a little disapproving look considering that Chloe was quite indecent as she was right now, taking off his cloak. "Chloe?"

She looked up, her gaze seemed to stare through him as the tone changed completely, her words shifting as well as she sang softly.

 _"A beauty great and heart so pure, yet childhood longin' won't endure_

 _From yer nightmare he returns, seas will boil and hell will burn._

 _Captured, shackled, cruel demands...monsters also walk on land._

 _Yer heart an' fate do not entwine, stay on de soil ya still 'ave time._

 _With a la-di-da, hear the song I sing,_

 _It's all for the life on the rolling sea…"_

"Chloe." Will approached her carefully, resting his cloak around her shoulders, shielding her indecency from prying eyes.

"She's unresponsive, just _sings_." Philip Swift declared, obviously uneasy. "The local people are beginning to whisper about her."

"What do they whisper?" Will frowned, looking up at Philip with narrowed eyes, worried for her safety should the village people think her a witch of some sort and wished for her burning.

The missionary cleared his throat. "They say…they believe that when she sings she brings fish to the island…fish we desperately need."

Will straightened, confused, that was not what he'd expected to hear. "I've seen your waters, they are teeming with fish."

Philip's gaze went passed him to Chloe, visibly perplexed, a hint of fascination visible in his eyes. "They weren't three days ago."

Will cleared his throat, moving between them, almost uncomfortable with the way this man stared at the newly covered Chloe, who was still singing softly.

 _"With yer presence I know tis true, this island's been expecting you,_

 _Heed the voice, yer mistress be, until ye paid yer debt to she._

 _The sea 'as claimed ye for 'er own, sins of the past to atone,_

 _Claimed yer heart as 'er own, forced allegiance to 'er throne._

 _The life ye lived no more shall be, not now that ye belong to she,_

 _Torn between earth an' sea, a battle looms before thee._

 _With a na-na-na, heed these words the key,_

 _It's all for a life on the rolling sea."_

Turning towards Chloe, Will eased the comb out of her hands, realizing it was a hair piece as well. The blacksmith's apprentice sat on the edge of the pool-like lagoon, running the back of his fingers down her cheek in what was probably a highly indecent move but he was only in the presence of the missionary and a part of him wanted this Philip Swift to _know_ the sort of relationship he had with Chloe, even if he never truly came out and say it. It disturbed him, this part of himself, it seemed too much like a pirate protecting his horde of treasure from a suspected thief.

Those blank greens turned on him as Will gathered her hair to the side of her shoulder, squeezing out the excess water as best as he could before slowly twirling it together, using the coral comb to keep it in place as he curled the hair up into a high side bun, some blonde ringlets escaping and falling into her face.

"Please, retrieve her things for me. She shall be joining my voyage." Will watched Philip nod and hurry off. Only when the missionary had disappeared did he turn to Chloe and shift to kneel in front of her, his hands cupping her face and his brown gaze staring into her greens. "Chloe?" There was no recognition in those green eyes. Nothing at all. " _Chloe_." When she merely began to hum, Will surged forwards and kissed her. Her lips were cold and she tasted salty like the sea, but he pressed on. If the missionary came back this would be a horrible scandal, but Will couldn't stop himself. He'd been so worried, had had nightmares of growing old and never seeing Chloe again, never knowing what had happened to her. And yet here she was, by his side. He didn't care if she never stopped humming and singing, if she never spoke again. As long as she was here, safe, and with him, he'd die a happy man.

" _Will_?" Chloe whispered against his lips.

Pulling away, eyes wide, Will smiled widely to see focus in those green eyes, which were turned on him in confusion.

There was a soft blush on Chloe's face as she eyed him. "What are you doing here?" She then seemed to notice where they were, her expression completely confused. "Where _are_ we?"

"What's the last you remember?" Will wanted to know, desperate for her to keep talking so he could hear the voice he'd been missing since her disappearance.

Chloe continued to glance around her in confusion before she peered down at herself to find her wet clothes sticking to her body, Will's cloak the only thing covering her and making her decent. Her blush intensified as she tightened it around her. "The last thing I remember was having dinner with Lana."

"So you don't remember the mermaid or falling off the cliff?"

"I fell off of a cliff?!" Chloe's voice broke. "How does a mermaid fit into that?"

A loud sound echoed throughout the air, piercing and vicious. Will had heard that sound enough times to know exactly what it was.

And yet it was Chloe who spoke as she rose to her feet. " _Canon fire_."

Will stood as well and drew his sword.

"We are under attack!" Philip Swift yelled as he hurried forwards, Chloe's sword in one hand. He skidded to a stop when he saw her. "Miss Swan, are you cognizant?"

"I know you from somewhere…" Chloe took a step towards him.

Will stood and moved between them, taking Chloe's sword and its holster from Philip, securing it around Chloe's hips. "We need to get out of here. We need to get to the ship and—."

An explosion rocked the earth, followed by another and another as screams and battle cries could be heard.

Philip's eyes closed as he fell to his knees and began to pray. "Oh father who art in heaven, be with us in our hour of need."

Will and Chloe shared a look over his head before movement at the door had them yanking out their swords and pointing it towards a fat priest who could be none other than the Father Wilcox Philip had been talking about earlier.

He stumbled to a stop. "P-pirates! They are coming ashore!"

Will moved forwards. "Get as many people as you can in here and lock yourselves in." He turned to Chloe.

She kissed him deeply before pulling away and hurrying out the door.

He watched her with what he knew had to be a besotted smile, before he hurried out after her.

* * *

There was a lot to be confused about. Even as Chloe dove into the fight, even as she clashed blades with the pirates who had invaded the island, there were an incredible amount of questions that boggled her mind. Where was she? What was she doing there? And what did mermaids have to do with the whole thing? Why was Will there? Why was the gentleman from James' inauguration ceremony there? Why were there pirates attacking? _What is going on_?

Who were these pirates? Where were they that they were being attacked by—?

Slicing the throat of the man she'd been dueling with, Chloe glanced towards the ship. It was large and glorious but she couldn't make out too many details, not with the sun backlighting it so fiercely. Even though, she thought she could make out a figure on the deck observing the happenings.

A girl screamed.

Turning away from the ship, Chloe searched through the chaos and mayhem to find a pirate chasing a young girl into the sea. She took off after them, dodging explosions and clashing blades. An old man tumbled to the ground in front of her, a pirate above him, ready to shove his sword through his victim. Reaching down, Chloe didn't break her stride as she yelled. "HEY!" When the pirate turned towards her she threw the sand in his eyes, following the blinding move by jabbing her sword deep into his gut. He stilled on her blade as she kicked him off onto the sand and continued on towards the girl. The pirate had caught up to her by now, and was grabbing at her shirt.

Two pirates moved in front of Chloe, blocking her view of what was happening. They smiled large, lecherous, black-toothed smiles as they charged her. A moment's panic settled in yet she didn't freeze. She mightn't have the natural talent Will did, or the years of cunning strategic moves that Barbossa did, but they'd both trained her, in her waking and sleeping life, and she used their combined instructions to dodge and parry. Soon the pirates' grins were gone as they fought her in earnest.

Shifting around, Chloe lost her footing and collapsed into the water. She gasped and came up for air to find both pirates holding their swords on her, grins on their faces as they entered the water after her.

Suddenly movement from both sides of her flashed fast as lightning, as two crocodiles shot forwards, each grabbing one of the pirates and yanking their unsuspecting victims into the water. Chloe turned and watched the crocodiles sink deeper into the water, which now turned red.

"NO!"

The girl's screams brought Chloe's gaze away from the water to find the girl, who couldn't be older than fourteen, pinned to the sand, half in the water, with the pirate straddling her body and ripping her shirt open. Chloe had lost her sword when she'd fallen into the water, but if she searched for it it'd be too late. That was why she didn't. It was folly to fight without a weapon and yet Chloe charged with a scream. She tackled the pirate, the force of her lunging at him threw him off of the girl and sent them both tumbling into the sea.

He easily overpowered her, shifting them around so that Chloe was pinned under the surface of the water, his hands around her neck. Her screams erupted like bubbles from her mouth as she struggled to get free. And then heat blossomed in her head and everything went black.

She wasn't sure what woke her up. It could be the sound of screams. It could be the feeling of the cool water against her skin. It could be the blood that was so thick in the air she could taste the iron on her tongue. Whatever it was, when Chloe awoke it took her a couple of seconds to muddle through the disorientation which clung to her like thick molasses. The last thing she could remember was pain. What had happened? And why was she in the water? An oar popped up and hit her on the side of her hip before it floated away with what seemed to be a capsized rowboat. There was blood in the water all around her. The beach seemed a league away. Had she been kidnapped by pirates? _Again_?

Something brushed against her and Chloe turned to see the side of the large pirate ship. She was this close?! The shock had her swimming backwards in time for rope ladders to be thrown down at her.

A harsh voice ordered something in a language she didn't know but had heard from the indentured laborers many people in Port Royal had... It was Chinese.

Chloe shook her head and swam backwards.

She paused and turned to look upwards, but the sun blinded her. There was a man standing there, she could barely see him outlined in the blinding sun.

Suddenly something brushed up against her for a split second, and only then did she remember that there were crocodiles in these seas. Not only that, but something must've caused the boat to capsize, and the blood that surrounded her had once belonged to someone. She'd been floating amongst chum just _asking_ to become a meal. Terror rose in her chest and she almost swam towards the ship when suddenly something shifted under her and she found herself seated high on the back of the largest crocodile she'd ever seen. It seemed a hundred years old or more, its scales hard like a shield and covered in old scars.

For a split second Chloe was in shock, and then the tattoo on her hip throbbed in pain and she gasped, eyes wide in sudden understanding.

The crocodile swished its tail, the ridges so sharp they actually cut through the bottom half of the rope ladder, and with a huff of breath it began to swim away rapidly.

" _ypso…_ " the voice behind her was brought to her by the wind, the sound shocked, awed. " _Calypso._ "

Chloe glanced over her shoulder at the man once more with a frown. What in the world was he going on about? And yet the feeling of something brushing against her leg brought her attention away to find that other crocodiles had arrived and swam all around the one carrying her, like guards. "I, uh, am extremely grateful to you gentlemen for saving me but, uh, where are we headed? The shore and Will are _that_ way."

She wasn't sure whether she'd actually expected the crocodiles to answer or not, but they didn't. A sigh escaped her lips as she shifted and tried to get in a more comfortable position above the large beast's ridged back. While they might be heading towards a bank where a bloody battle wasn't taking place, she wanted to go to the battle. That was where Will was. If he'd seen her get taken he'd be distracted, and if he was distracted he could get hurt!

" _Calypso_!"

Eyes wide in shock, Chloe turned to find that the ship had pulled up anchor and was _following_ them. Who the hell was this guy and what was he doing? Didn't he see she was riding a huge crocodile? And what was this calypso thing he kept calling her?

The crocodile shook her slightly, almost in warning, and then it did it again. She had to grab onto it harder to keep from being thrown off, and the second she did the crocodile dove under the surface, followed quickly by the others. Chloe only had a second to take a quick intake of breath before she was completely underwater. She held on as long as she could, eyes closed, but soon her lungs were burning. Her eyes finally flew open and her breath escaped her in shock to realize just how deep the crocodiles had taken her. The remainder of her oxygen escaped above her in bubbles, which she tried desperately to claw back, but she'd lost all oxygen and the burning in her chest grew worse.

She could see the large vessel above them, blanketing them in shadows. The ship was right above them. Chloe pushed off of the crocodile and tried for a desperate swim to the surface, but the crocodiles circled her, snapping at her, forcing her away from the surface. She was starting to see black spots all around her. Why would these things save her only to kill her like this? In desperation she gulped in seawater, realizing she was about to die… and then… and then the impossible happened.

Chloe stopped fighting, stopped moving, and just _breathed_.

She could _breathe_.

This was just like her dreams when she was speaking to The Voice! Just like how it'd been when she'd died!

Eyes wide, Chloe yanked up the material of her skirt to show that her tattoo was glowing in the water.

As if able to sense that she wasn't above to try to surface, the crocodiles' movements shifted from aggressive to casual as they swum around her almost playfully.

Chloe didn't know how long they were there, they could've been there for a whole day for how much she knew. She was too taken with the situation, with the ability to breathe under water, to be with these magnificent beasts this way. Before being kidnapped by Barbossa Chloe hadn't felt a kinship with the sea, but throughout her many trials and tribulations she'd learnt to love the vast ocean and all within.

…

 _Mermaids swam around her, tails varying in color. They were incredibly beautiful, unlike anything she'd seen before, and yet there was still a visible feral quality to their faces._

 _Chloe smiled in awe as she floated in the water, breathing it just as easily as the mermaids and yet without gills. Something brushed her hair, and she turned to see yet another beautiful mermaid reach out her hand to her. She smiled because while she might be able to breathe under the water, she wasn't as fast as her tailed friends. Under the water their voices were muted but they didn't need voices._

 _ **'We are almost there'**_ _Marina waited for Chloe to grip hold of her shoulders, the blonde floating above her back, before taking off with a strong flick of her blue tail._

 _'_ _ **You are brave to do this, that place is cursed,**_ _' another mermaid, Syrena, declared with a shiver. '_ _ **Even its waters are tainted.**_ _'_

 _'_ _ **One of our kind would never swim into the shallows, much less step foot on land**_ _,' Aqua declared with a firm shake of her head before she turned to look at Chloe. '_ _ **It is why we needed you.**_ _'_

 _'_ _ **I am not afraid of that place**_ _,' Chloe responded truthfully. '_ _ **And in a way I am excited – if you hadn't needed me I never would have known that the tales of a mermaid's kiss were real.**_ _'_

…

Gasping, Chloe's eyes widened as the memory faded away. _That_ was how she could breathe underwater! A mermaid must've kissed her! There were tales that when the mermaid wished it, she could actually bestow upon a land-dweller the ability to breathe under water, and the way that she did this was through a kiss. Not every kiss could or would give bestow the recipient with this ability, and somehow she knew that not every mermaid could do it. There was a hierarchy within the mermaid society, and only certain ones had the ability to give this gift. The mermaids themselves must've told her this while she was with them, there was no other way she could know this information.

 _I live an extraordinary life_.

Sensing the shadow above moving, Chloe glanced upwards to see the ship beginning to sail away. The attack must be over. _Will_.

Almost as if able to sense her worry, the crocodile from before swam close, and she caught hold of one of the ridges on its back. It moved rapidly through the water, taking her towards the shore much faster than she would've been able to do by herself. The crocodile surfaced, letting out a huff of air seconds before Chloe surfaced on its back. There were dead bodies and blood everywhere, but there were cheers. The people had driven the pirates back – no thanks to her, but to her defense the crocodiles hadn't let her leave until the fight was over.

Once in shallow water Chloe slipped from the crocodile's back and hesitated a second before she rubbed the creature's head. It tilted its gaze towards her in almost a snicker before it turned and disappeared under the surface was once, it, and the other reptiles swimming away.

" _Chloe_!"

She turned towards the voice in utter relief. _"Will_." And by the time she turned around he was already there and she was in his arms. She didn't notice the whispers, didn't notice the people watching her – watching the crocodiles. She didn't hear the name that ran through the crowd. No. The only thing she saw or heard was Will.

"I'm so sorry!" She pulled away enough to look at him. "I don't remember how I got into the water but then there were crocodiles and I couldn't get back-!"

Will stared down at her, his expression very odd. He looked like he wanted to kiss her, desperately, but wouldn't because they were out in public and doing so would be 'highly improper'. " _I thought I had lost you again_." Will pulled her back into his arms and held her so close it was almost painful. " _I cannot keep losing you_."

"You will never lose me," she promised into his shirt. "Even if I disappear, you will always find me." She was sure of it. Somehow, Will would find a way.

"We need to go, the ship is readying to leave-," Will froze.

Chloe glanced up towards the bank to find the natives bowing. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Why are they bowing?"

Will frowned. "We need to leave before they do not let us."

She blinked when she noticed something washed upon the shore. "Is that my sword?"

After going to grab her beloved sword, Chloe found out that Will had been right. The people hadn't wanted her to leave. She couldn't understand the language they were speaking, but the little that Philip Swift translated confused her even worse. They seemed to think that she had brought the fish with her – which was ridiculous. She had no magical fish summoning powers, but no matter how much she tried to explain it the people either didn't understand or just didn't believe. In the end it was Will who managed to get her onto the ship headed towards Tortuga without some sort of a riot breaking out – and that was only by promising the people that she was going to return to make sure the fish didn't leave. It was a huge lie but that was the only way that they'd let her go. There'd been presents though. No matter how hard she'd tried to refuse them in the end they ended up giving them to her. Philip whispered tiredly about idolatry, which annoyed her because she wasn't exactly asking for these things.

In the end, when she slipped into the room that Will had bartered for her, Chloe collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. She wanted to talk to Will, to tell him about her memory and the crocodiles – as well as her neat new little ability – but she wasn't sure she could. She hadn't heard The Voice in a while, and didn't want to do anything to annoy this Being, or give her any reason to punish Will.

That was why, while Chloe wanted desperately to tell Will, she kept everything secret as they sailed towards Tortuga.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Pirates of the Caribbean

Sequel to: Curse of the Black Pearl.

* * *

Chloe had heard much of The Captain's Bride, both from Will and her sisters, but she still wasn't ready for it. Since Will had been heading to Tortuga Chloe was all too glad for the excuse to go to the pirate island she'd heard so much about and also see her younger sister. She hadn't seen Lucy since she'd joined Captain Jack Sparrow on that rowboat and escaped Port Royal and the life she led there. While Lu still corresponded on the sly with them it wasn't the same. Chloe had grown up close to all her sisters, and had missed the youngest Swan desperately.

When she'd found out that Lu had taken over The Captain's Bride she hadn't been able to keep her jealousy from bubbling up. Lu was out living her dreams, and Chloe – what were her dreams and aspirations? For most of her life all her desires could be summed up in one name: James Norrington, and yet so much had changed. Now Chloe was trying to discover who she was and what she wanted.

"I could always call upon Lucy and have her visit us at our lodgings," Will offered for the hundredth time as they stepped through the doorway into the "den of stinky iniquity" as Lana had once described it. All of a sudden everything hit Chloe at once and she just stopped as she took it all in. People were drunk, everywhere, they smelt. There were some playing poker, others laughing over their cups, others getting very friendly with some women whose profession was quite obvious thanks to their apparel. "We can still leave," Will whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at him in horror. Why would she leave? This was _fascinating!_

And yet Chloe never got the chance to tell him that because a familiar voice caught her attention. " _Chloe_?"

Turning towards it, Chloe grinned brightly. Now that she'd seen her younger sister in drag once she could recognize her easily even when she dressed like a guy, hair still short and held back with leather. "Lu!" She hurried forwards and hugged her shocked yet ecstatic sister. "I have missed you!"

"What are you doing here?" Lu hugged her back and kissed her cheek before she pulled away and grinned at Will, who she exchanged a hug with as well. Her smile suddenly disappeared. "Are you eloping?" She turned to Will and punched his shoulder. "Have you gotten my sister with child?"

Will went puce in embarrassment. "I—I would never-I respect your sis-how could you even _contemplate_ that I would disrespect her so-?"

Lucy ignored him and turned to Chloe. "So why are you guys here?"

Chloe ignored Will as well, annoyed. "I was kidnapped by a mermaid, apparently. I cannot actually remember much of it. Will found me by chance on an island while on his way here to see Jack." She made a face. "We were also attacked by pirates."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You sound like you need a drink."

"We do," Chloe agreed before Will could refuse. She looped her arm around Lu's and followed her sister to the bar. "I have missed you."

"And I you," Lucy smiled at her as they sat down on the stools and she went behind the counter. "But I love my life here. I know that it does not seem like much, but-."

"Lu, this place – these people – are fascinating," Chloe interrupted her softly. "You never smiled this happily back home. You made the right choice to come here."

Lu's smile was breathtaking and she reached out to grab Chloe's hand, which she squeezed tightly. " _Thank you_."

Will glanced between them and smiled softly. He noticed something behind them and frowned as he moved to rest his arm on the small of Chloe's back.

Lucy noticed this and smirked.

Someone cleared their throat, loudly.

Chloe glanced over to see an attractive blonde eyeing them disapprovingly.

Lucy peered over her shoulder and grinned brightly. "Giselle! Come meet my sister, Chloe!"

And all of a sudden that disproval disappeared and the girl looked much younger than she had two seconds ago. "Oh Chloe! I have heard so much about you!" She moved around the counter and nearly pulled Chloe off of the stool in her excitement before she pulled away and motioned to Chloe while eyeing some of the intrigued patrons. "I have finally met my sister-in-law!" A cheer rose from the drunkards whose curiosity was now satisfied, and they returned to their drinks.

Giselle eyed Will with a little nod before she kissed Chloe's cheeks. "Are you eloping?" She smirked at Will. "Have you played sheathe the dagger one too many times?"

" _Gi_ ," Lu admonished despite having just asked the same questions earlier.

"Why else would they be here?" Giselle wanted to know as she rounded the counter and leaned against Lucy, smile mischievous.

Lucy would've had to have been blind not to notice the curious glances Chloe and Will were sending her. But Chloe didn't know what her sister expected. This woman had just proclaimed herself Chloe's sister-in-law! Who exactly was this girl and what was going on?

Lucy waved at someone who entered the establishment before she leaned over the counter and whispered to Chloe. "Giselle helps keep people from questioning why a strapping young guy like me is not interested in the whores on the island. In return she's been able to give up her old job and work with me here." She turned to smile at Giselle, who'd gone to serve the newcomer. "Plus, she gets to spit in every drink she gets for Jack."

Will snorted in amusement. "Does she still slap him every time she sees him?"

"No, but Scarlet does," Lucy replied with no compassion whatsoever. "And he deserves it."

"Slap?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Long story," Lucy assured her. "So, how long will you two be here for?"

"We will return to Port Royal on the first ship we can barter passage on," Will declared quickly. "I have given Miss Lana my word that I would find Chloe and bring her back safe and sound."

Disappointment filled Chloe, but she understood. Will had given his word - and Lana was probably sick with worry. Still, when would Chloe ever be able to come back to Tortuga? She'd probably be stuck in Port Royal for the rest of her life. A sense of suffocation and, oddly enough, dryness, filled her as she scratched her arm.

"Sweet Jehoshaphat!" Giselle snapped as she returned to them, but her gaze was on the front door. "Can that strumpet not come in here for _one_ night?" She turned to Chloe and glared. "That there tart keeps coming in here to try and tempt Lu away from me." She placed her hands on her hips, visibly insulted. "Does she take no for an answer? No. She flashes those small little breasts of hers…" Giselle propped up her own boobs. "…and tries to steal my man night after night."

Chloe turned to Lucy and mouthed: _You said she knows you are female, correct_?

Lucy looked very tired and resigned as she mouthed back: _I cannot stop her, she is competitive_.

Will watched Giselle storm out from behind the counter to confront the newcomer, telling her to get out of her husband's bar. He then turned to Lucy. "Why does she keep referring to you as her espoused?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Well, I told you two before, right? I needed a cover story, and when Giselle found out she gave me the perfect way to keep people here from finding out that I am… _you know_." She cleared her throat. "Who would ever suspect the truth if I have a wife who can contest to otherwise?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she stood up from her seat. "You _married_ her?"

Lucy nodded slowly, obviously waiting for the screaming to begin.

Chloe glanced back at her _sister-in-law_ , who was arguing loudly with the brunette who'd arrived. "Is that even _legal_?"

"It is for Louis Swann," Lu muttered softly.

"Who would have ever thought that _you_ would be the first Swann to marry?" Will snickered.

Lucy's lips twisted in amusement. "I know, right?"

Chloe frowned as she sat down. "You could have invited us, you know. You are _married_ \- even if just for show - and you did not even think to tell us!"

"It would be hard to explain though," Lucy admitted. "I mean, imagine father's reaction if I wrote "Salutations papa, I just married a woman while pretending to be a man, because the men in this pirate town only see women as whores and I want to gain their respect before I reveal myself to them"."

"That is overly complicated," Will told her. "But I know that it isn't safe for women in this sort of place."

"Harlot!" Giselle snapped.

"So were you before you tricked Louis into marrying you!" The other woman snarled.

The men cheered.

Groaning, Lucy palmed her face. "Where's Scarlet when I need her?" With that she went to physically yank her "wife" away from the other woman.

Chloe watched them with a growing smile. "Lana is going to be horribly scandalized by this."

" _We_ should be horrible scandalized by this." And yet Will was outright grinning. "Trust Lu to do something like this though."

All Chloe could do was nod. "Lois is going to be insulted that she was not here to plan the wedding."

"I wonder what the marital practices are here in Tortuga?" Will mused. "Is there even a church?"

That was a very good question.

"I cannot believe Lu is married," Chloe whispered softly. No matter the circumstances, her sister was married. That was shocking. "You know, it is supposed to be a disgrace for the younger sister to marry before the eldest. My sisters and I were sure Lucy would be the last to marry, that we'd all have found husbands _years_ before she decided to settle down."

Will eyed her oddly.

Her eyes widened when she realized she sounded wistful. Color darkened her cheeks as she glanced away from him resolutely. What she and Will had might be amazing, but it was also incredibly new. He'd been in love with her for years - the same years she'd been in love with James - and she didn't want him to think that he was a rebound or that she was trying to force him into anything. Will was the type of guy to do something because it was "proper" or "right" and a part of her knew he'd propose eventually because it was both those things - but she didn't want him to feel pressured into it. And now that she thought about it, she didn't want him to propose just because it was proper and right either!

Unease and despair rolled in her.

That was how she missed the look of pure resentment and jealousy that flashed over Will's face as he watched her.

* * *

Will knew that he shouldn't be drinking so much, but he couldn't stop himself. Chloe's laughter rung clearly in the loud room. She was on the other side of the counter with Giselle, who looked and acted nothing like the prostitute Will had briefly met on their last visit to Tortuga. Giselle grinned brightly, clearly happy (not only today, but with her life) and was in the process of teaching Chloe all about the different ales and spirits they served at The Captain's Bride. Will loved seeing Chloe this open, this bright and shining, this happy. Usually he just soaked in the view and sound, unable to keep himself from being openly in awe at the fact that she was with him, but tonight he couldn't because, damn it, it _hurt_.

He'd seen the look in Chloe's eyes, heard the tone in her voice, felt the tension in her earlier. At first, when she'd talked about marriage, he'd foolishly thought that she might've realized his plans and was prompting him to take the simple ring he'd created for her and propose - and then he'd seen the look of unease and guilt and realized that she'd merely been thinking about the many years in which she'd planned on becoming Commodore James Norrington's wife. The night had gone downhill for him from that moment on.

While he'd been so sure that he could live as second in her heart he wasn't too sure anymore - not after having kissed her lips and held her near. As the days went by he was finding it harder and harder to restrain the pirate side of him - and he only did so by burying it under his "gentleman" side. He _needed_ propriety to keep him from doing something he'd never forgive himself for - like despoiling Chloe in a dark alleyway. Heavens knew he'd been close to it too many times during their swordplay lessons!

Knocking back another drink, Will watched Chloe and wondered whether she'd figured out yet that Norrington's behavior towards her was decidedly less than brotherly now. She hadn't noticed Will's affection for years so he was banking on a similar cluelessness towards the Commodore's affections, because if she realized that the tone of Norrington's letters were slowly yet surely turning more into that of a man to the woman he held dearest - Will would lose her. She might've told him once in the smithy that she'd never accept Norrington after his engagement with Lana, but Chloe had been in love with Norrington since she was a _child_. Will understood it, understood years of longing for something you could never have, and then the greedy way you clutch to it once it is surprisingly enough offered to you. Hadn't he done the exact same thing once Chloe had finally noticed him?

Will was torn between hoping Norrington's ship went down somewhere and he was shipwrecked on some fruit-filled island for the rest of his days, or…. Will's hand went to his pocket, where he could feel the small container that he kept on him at all times. Norrington could give Chloe a better ring, one that she deserved. Will hated himself for being so much less than she deserved. He was a mere blacksmith's apprentice who couldn't afford a ring and had had to create one of his own.

Pain bloomed in the back of his head caused him to let go of the small box and turn to find Lucy glaring at him. " _What was that for_?"

"For being an _idiot_." Lucy held her hands on her hips. "She's still corresponding with Norrington."

"I know." Will hoped that the resentment wasn't obvious in his tone. "We read his letters together sometimes. She hasn't kept any of this a secret."

"She said that when she wanted to tell Norrington it wasn't proper and that they should stop corresponding with each other you told her to keep writing him, _insisted_ even," Lucy grumbled. "She believes you do not care that she writes to the man that - if she had had her way - she would be married to now. Probably heavily pregnant for."

Will knew he couldn't keep the emotion off of his face as he imagined that. Chloe Norrington, wife of Commodore James Norrington, with a large ring on her finger, all the wealth and power a man of his position could provide her - and with children who were perfect mixtures of both of them.

He closed his eyes tightly as nausea rolled in his stomach.

Lucy let out a deep breath. "You obviously care, Will. So why did you lie to her about this?"

"She has been friends with him for years, Lucy, who am I to tell her she cannot be friends with him anymore?" He ran his fingers through his hair in growing agitation.

"Balderdash, no one is asking her to stop being friends with Norrington, but correspondence like the one they have is… intimate." Lucy leaned closer. "What if Norrington finally takes off the wool from in front of his eyes and realizes what you have since you were a child? That Chloe would make a fine wife?" She raised an eyebrow. "What if he returns, victorious, with Jack's neck for the hangman? It will make him a hero in the eyes of the city – more than what he already is. If they believed he was in the position to need a wife before, returning to Port Royal with Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl... they definitely will push for him to marry." She raised an eyebrow. "And father would be pleased to have Norrington in the family – he will not care _who_ brings him in."

Will wouldn't look at her, couldn't. "There is no way that Commodore Norrington is going to capture the Black Pearl."

"I would not be so certain," Lucy mumbled. "The last I heard the good Commodore was closing in on them close to Tripoli. I think we will have to wait and see what occurs."

He was going to throw up from nerves.

"Ask her, Will," Lucy prompted. "I _know_ you want to – you have wanted to marry my sister since we were children – you need to ask her."

"And what if Commodore Norrington _does_ realize how incredible she is?" Will turned to look at Chloe, who had thrown her head back in laughter. "What if I snatch her away – pledge her to me – and she one day resents me for being the reason that she cannot be with him?"

"How are you so completely _idiotic_?" Lucy wanted to know. "I am not saying that Norrington choosing Chloe will make her go back to him – I am warning you that our father loves us, and because of this he might _force_ Chloe to marry Norrington!"

"Because Norrington can offer her a life that I cannot," Will agreed, having known and feared this all along. "Because there was love before, and a deep friendship remains. Where there was once love there always is a kindling of hope."

"You ridiculous cur," Lucy snapped. "If you are going to be this way then Chloe _should_ be with Norrington! At least _he_ fights for what he wants and doesn't give up before there is actually a fight to be had!"

Will turned to her with a glare. "I am _not_ giving up on her! I want to marry her! I-!" He hesitated before he pulled out the ring and showed it to Lucy. "How can this compare to anything he could bestow upon her?"

Lucy stared at the ring with a tender smile as she reached out and took it from him. "You made this yourself."

He slumped over in disappointment that it was so obvious. "Yes."

"She will love this, Will." Lucy looked up at him with a grin. "Do you know how romantic it is that you made this yourself?"

"You mean that I couldn't afford to buy her one?" He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and eyed the ring before she passed it back to him so he could hide it once more. "Ask her. What do you have to lose?"

He gripped the ring tightly in his pocket. " _Everything_."

A giggle had them both straightening in time for Chloe (who reeked of rum) to appear and fling her arms around Will's neck. She was very much on her way to drunk, if not already there. "What are you two talking about?"

Giselle, who was not even the least bit tipsy, arrived by Lucy's side, grin mischievous. "Gentlemen only talk about certain things when alone: Politics, religion, their vices, or, mostly, their women."

Chloe snickered and pressed a kiss to Will's temple. " _Your woman – that has a nice ring_ ," she whispered softly against his hair before she turned to the girls. "In the words of Captain Jack Sparrow – as recited to me by one Lois Swann – why's all the rum gone?"

Lucy turned to Giselle. "How much did you _give_ her?"

Giselle's grin grew. "She insisted. Said she would not be able to have any fun once back in stuffy Port Royal. I _had_ to help my kinswoman enjoy her night here!"

Chloe nodded in agreement to Giselle's words before she slipped unceremoniously onto Will's lap.

His eyes went wide in shock as his body tensed having her warmth on him. This was heaven and hell, and both Giselle and Lucy looked like they were laughing at him.

"Aye, lassie, come and drink with me an' me mates," one of the men called to Chloe. "Le' us show yus a fine time!"

Will stiffened further, this time in anger.

Giselle raised an eyebrow at the men. "Can you not see me and the husband are with family? Git with you varmits and do not bother us unless you do not want to be drinking in our fine establishment in the future."

"You are too cruel, Giselle," one of the men booed.

"Tell yer woman ta be nice ta us, Lou!" Another yelled.

Lucy snorted as she flung an arm around Giselle. "I will take all of you in a fight without a second thought, but a wise man knows not to cross his missus."

Giselle nodded in agreement.

The men grumbled but didn't say anything else.

Only then did Will realize that Chloe had fallen asleep on his lap.

He sighed and rested his chin on the crown of her head. Heaven and hell.

* * *

When Chloe awoke she was in a bed she didn't recognize. For a moment she was scared she'd been kidnapped by pirates for the third time, but when she heard the chaos and mayhem happening outside her window she remembered that she was in Tortuga. She glanced down on the floor and sure enough Will had made himself at home there with only a pillow. When booking this place he'd been torn between how improper it would be for them to share a room and how risky it was to let her stay on her own in this sort of place – especially when the owner of the place would _know_ she'd be alone. So that was why he was now sleeping on the floor.

Sighing, Chloe shifted so that she lay on her belly and peered over the side of the bed at Will, able to watch him at leisure. He was handsome, incredibly so. It was a different sort of handsome from James, and one she'd been incredibly blind to for so long. How had she never noticed Will before? Now that she had she felt like she'd found her soulmate, couldn't understand how she could've known him for all of these years and merely considered him a brother figure. What had changed? It was more than just James choosing Lana.

Will groaned and shifted on the floor, something appearing beneath his pillow. It was a small box.

She should leave it alone, shouldn't pry, and yet Chloe found herself reaching out and snatching the box from under the pillow. Chloe sat up slowly and eyed the small box, wondering exactly was it was, and then she opened it and lost all breath. Inside of the box was a ring. It was finely crafted, exquisitely beautiful. It wasn't horribly gaudy or showy like the monstrosities women in Port Royal used. No. It was so elegant and beautiful. There was only one craftsman that she knew who could make such a beautiful creation.

Tears filled her eyes as she slipped the ring free and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"You were not supposed to find that," Will whispered softly.

 _I need to apologize - I should not have done this - I should have left it alone_! And yet that wasn't what came out of her mouth. "Is this ring for me?"

"I do not want you to feel obligated to accept any commitment to me," Will answered instead, his gaze failing to meet hers. "What we share is still new, and I would never expect you to—."

 _"_ Yes."

Will's eyes met her, wide in shock. "But—."

"But _what_?" Chloe dropped the box as she leaned over the edge of the bed. " _Yes_."

Excitement and worry and guilt mixed visibly on his face as he leaned forwards towards her as well. "Chloe…" That guilt suddenly grew tenfold and he reached out to clasp his hands over hers. "Please do not answer me now. Take some time. Truly think this over. In fact, please forget that you found this ring." He gulped. "We should not rush into this."

Hurt and confusion filtered through the excitement. Why wouldn't he just accept the fact that she wanted to marry him? Unless… maybe he didn't want to marry her again. Maybe the reason he hadn't given her the ring yet was because courtship with her was different than he'd expected and he was rethinking everything.

Lowering her gaze, Chloe fought her tears. It was only her years of practice hiding her broken heart that she managed to keep her voice calm and her expression neutral as she slipped the ring off of her finger, placed it back into the box, and handed it to him. "I apologize for snooping. It was wrong of me." She smiled and knew it looked genuine, she'd mastered this facade of happiness many years ago. "You are right. This is not a decision to be made in haste."

Will stared at her hand, at the box, and took in a deep breath before he took the box back and slipped it into his pocket. "I knew you would understand."

"Of course, Will." She kept that smile on her face despite how much it hurt. "Deciding something like that in haste is folly, you are, as always, wiser than I. I just jump into things with the excitement." She cleared her throat and slipped from the bed. "What time does our ship leave Tortuga today?"

"You have a couple of hours to spend with Lucy before it departs." Will stood as well. "I will leave you with her, there are some things that I need to do before we return to Port Royal."

"Of course." She fought the lump in her throat. "It is good to return home."

Would a day come when it didn't hurt to smile?

* * *

"That _imbecile_!" Lucy spun around and kicked the wall, hard. From the moment Will had dropped Chloe off and disappeared she'd known something horrible had happened, but she hadn't thought Will would be _that stupid_! Chloe had even told him yes! So why had he done that? Did he _really_ think Chloe would choose James Norrington over him? _She_ _ **will**_ _if he doesn't get his game together_!

Giselle peered out where spoke outside with Scarlett. She bit her bottom lip and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. "Poor little lamb. You could tell she is heartbroken."

"They are both so ridiculous, I could strangle them!" Lucy strangled the air. "He should have merely accepted her acceptance instead of trying to be a gentleman! He is not a gentleman! He is a pirate! We take what we want!"

Giselle tossed a look at her over her shoulder with a snort.

"Do not mock me." Lucy pouted as her hands fell to her side. "I am truly livid, Gi."

"I know." Giselle turned towards her. "But it is not your business. This is between the two of them."

"He is my best friend and she is my sister," Lucy argued. "I have every right—!"

Giselle shook her finger. "No you do not."

"Yes I do," Lucy muttered as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Mind your own business." Giselle's voice was soft but determined. "Whatever is to happen between them _they_ need to be the ones to decide it. You and everyone else need just let them muddle through this."

"But they are going to make a mess of this," Lucy bemoaned.

"It will be their mess," Giselle responded. "You already gave your friend counsel. He did not take it. Now all you can do is let them work things out."

"What if they do not?" Lucy asked softly. "What if they mess everything up so horribly that Chloe ends up married to someone else?"

"If she marries someone other than William Turner she was not meant for William Turner." Giselle motioned Lucy closer, and when the girl dressed in drag joined her side, Giselle looped her arm through hers and motioned to where Chloe and Scarlett were smiling at each other. "Tell me what you see."

Lucy peered up at Giselle curiously before her gaze shifted to her sister. "She gets along with Scarlett."

"And with me." Giselle waited a moment. "With _whores_."

Lucy flinched, like she always did when Giselle brought this up. "You did what you had to to keep alive, and now you do not have to. You are not a woman of the night anymore."

Like always, Lucy's defense of her had Giselle smiling softly. "Yes, but Scarlett is. And even if I were not, I still am not a fine lady for your sister to mingle so freely with."

"There is nothing wrong with you," Lucy muttered rebelliously.

Giselle's grin grew. "What I am trying to say is that your sister might be a lady of fine upbringing, but like _another_ Swann I know so dearly, she is not a lady _at heart_." Giselle could see Lucy's eyes widen. "Your sister thrives out here, like you do. Forgive me for saying this, but your friend wishes to be a proper gentleman, and if so, he has no business with your sister." Giselle smiled softly. "What your sister needs is a _pirate_."

Lucy frowned as her gaze returned to Chloe. "I do not see Chloe enjoying a life always on the sea, or being hunted, either."

"But do you see her enjoying life as the wife of a lord, being pampered and hindered from freedom by her position?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "No. Maybe before, but not anymore."

"Exactly. Which is why I do not think this Commodore is any threat either." Giselle leaned in close. "The pirates here though?"

Lucy snorted. "Which do you think would catch her fancy? Scroggins with his one tooth or Farkas with his penchant to fart whenever he has whiskey in him?"

Giselle laughed and nudged Lucy playfully. "Not _all_ the pirates here are so terribly unattractive! In fact, I am sure that if Chloe were to _stay_ she would find someone handsome enough to sway her thoughts from William Turner or any other proper gentleman."

Lucy didn't look so sure. "Will loves her, Gi."

"But will he ever love himself enough to truly allow himself to have her?" Giselle asked softly.

The troubled look on Lucy's face was answer enough.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Pirates of the Caribbean

Sequel to: Curse of the Black Pearl.

* * *

The farewell with her sister and sister-in-law (Giselle was her sister-in-law, of that Chloe was adamant) had left her stuck in a mild depression for the first couple of days of voyage. While Tortuga definitely wasn't the pirate "haven" she'd always imagined, and was definitely much rougher and stinkier, there'd been something about the place that'd drawn her. She didn't think she could live there forever, but the freedom her sister had was enviable. The pirates all respected Lucy, Chloe had heard many of the drunkards talking about how incredible a swordsman her sister was, and she'd heard the admiration in their tones. They'd mentioned how, if she wanted, she could easily have a pirate crew under her command and sail the seven seas - and Chloe didn't doubt it.

Giselle was a good influence on Lucy. Not only did she help keep people from figuring out Lucy was a girl, but she'd lived a hard life and with that life came wisdom. Thankfully Lucy seemed to listen to Giselle - which was more than _anyone_ could say when it came to the youngest Swann.

"I am so sorry!"

"There is no need."

Chloe peered out of the cabin's window to find Will on deck speaking to a "lady" who'd tripped into him "by accident". Chloe had watched the woman watching Will as he gazed out into the sea, and had been able to do nothing but grip the edges of the table as the woman made her way towards him.

Clearing her throat, Chloe lowered her gaze to the letter she had half-written on the table.

 _ **Dear James**_

 _ **I hope that all is well with you. I have heard very little news, but they do say that there was a monstrous hurricane which decimated Tripoli. I recall you mentioning that as your bearing on your chase for Captain Sparrow, so I admit that I am worried. I hope that you, your crew, and your vessel, managed to wear the storm out safely. I understand your need to capture Jack, I understand that it is a matter of honor and that honor is one of the most important things for you, but please, value your life as well. I would never forgive you if you died this way. How can I save you a number on my dance card if you are dead?**_

She glanced up to see that Will was still talking to that girl. With a whimper she lowered her gaze and started writing once more.

 _ **I do not wish to speak out of turn, but James, you were always my dearest friend and I do not know of anyone else I can tell this to. In truth I will probably never send this letter to you - not without removing this section - but I am distressed and need to write it down - to get it out. I believe I may have done something to offend Will. I do not remember if I have told you this, but lately I have been of an understanding with him. Father is not quite so happy that I have been wooed by a blacksmith, but he is allowing William to court me nonetheless.**_

Chloe took in a deep breath.

 _ **I found a ring. I believe Will was of the mind to propose, but he caught me with it and even though I accepted he… did not. He has asked me to put the ring out of my mind, but in truth I cannot. It is all I can think of. It was not a large, gaudy ring, not like those that many of the ladies in Port Royal use merely to brag and boast with. No. This was simple yet elegant. It was beautiful, and I mourn the loss of that ring. I should never have found it. I had merely wondered before what life as a married woman might be like, but now I… I would be a good wife, James, maybe not a conventional one, but I would make my husband happy.**_

Did Will not think the same thing? Did he believe her too spoiled? Too useless thanks to her rich upbringing to be a helpful wife to a working class husband? She could have the cook teach her how to make delicacies - hadn't she learnt to cook _some_ while on the Black Pearl? The cook could definitely improve her talent in that department, and she was sure her father…

Chloe flinched.

What if that was sort of thinking one of the reasons why Will didn't want to marry her anymore? He'd obviously thought about it enough to make the ring, but something must've happened to change his mind. But what? She'd thought everything was going so splendidly between them until she found the ring!

Despair curled in her throat.

 _ **Oh James, what do I do? You were always full of sage advice. Please impart some once more.**_

It might be improper to be so familiar, but while Will had always been Lucy's best friend, Chloe had always considered James to be hers. She'd always listened to his advice, and while James had always had eyes for Lana, he'd always had time to listen to Chloe's problems and counsel her. She loved him dearly, always would, and now in this time of trouble she turned to him for counsel like she always had. Everyone else she knew would be biased in their advice. Everyone except him. And that was why she decided to leave in that whole section. She'd send it to James and hope he didn't find her too forward or be disillusioned in her character or modesty.

 _ **I do miss you, James.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_

 _ **Chloe**_

* * *

"You must be lonely, Miss Swann," Marcus White declared as he once more called upon her that evening.

Lana smiled at him with a nod. "To be truthful I am lonesome here without my family, but I have received word that my father and sister Lois are returning soon." Hopefully Chloe was safe, and Will was bringing her back as they speak. Lana had no idea how she was going to explain it all to her father otherwise.

"If I am not too bold," Marcus cleared his throat. "I would be honored if I can continue to call upon you once your father has returned."

Lana paused. While many of the young men in Port Royal had called upon her during her family's absence, Marcus had been the most faithful, as well as the only one to express his desire to see her even in the presence of her father. He was, in not so many words, making it known that he was interested in courting her. First, of course, every gentleman needed the consent of the father, and she was sure that her father would consent. Marcus White mightn't come from nobility, but his family had done well trading on the sea and he was the heir to a sizable fortune. "I would like that."

He smiled. "I am happy to hear that."

He wasn't Will, but maybe he could help her forget him.

Decision made, Lana smiled brighter at him.

* * *

They were drawing closer and closer to Port Royal, and the closer they were the more Will's worries returned to trouble him. He knew he'd hurt Chloe when he'd told her to forget about the ring, he could see it in her eyes, but he knew he'd done the right thing. Commodore James Norrington wasn't a thing of the past, not yet at least, and until Will wasn't completely sure of Chloe's feelings he wasn't going to put a ring on her finger. Unlike before he couldn't be second in her heart. Once he'd been _so sure_ that he could happily live with her even knowing that she still loved James, but now he knew for sure that that wasn't true.

That pirate in his blood, the one he tried so hard to push down, was selfish and wanted everything for himself. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, wanted to kiss her lips, wanted to hold her close at night, and never wonder if, even for a second, she imagined him to be someone else. It didn't help that two days ago, when a trading vessel dropped anchor next to theirs to trade with those onboard, that she paid to have a letter delivered to its next anchor - the berth that Commodore Norrington's vessel made port in. Considering it was only a couple of days sailing away Norrington would get that letter very soon.

This was the first response she'd ever given Norrington that he hadn't seen beforehand. He'd never asked to see her correspondence, and in many cases he'd shied away from seeing what they were writing each other, but Chloe had always made a point of him reading the correspondence to see that there was nothing untoward between her and the Commodore. Something tightened in his gut as he wondered what this letter had contained. Why hadn't she offered him the ability to read it? What had she said to the Commodore that she hadn't wanted him to see?

Annoyance and frustration filled him at his own behavior. If Lucy was here she would've given him a black eye by now, and he probably would deserve it. He was giving Chloe mixed signals, and he knew that he needed to clear things up with her before she got the wrong idea, but he wasn't sure of how to go about doing that. She'd accepted the marriage proposal he'd never given her, and yet while he'd been so glad he'd known that he couldn't accept her. Not with Commodore James Norrington hanging over their heads.

 _Do not be a coward, you know it is more than just the Commodore_.

A groan escaped Will's lips as he gazed up at the sky.

Yes. If he was being honest he'd admit that there was more to it than just Norrington. Even if Norrington was happily married to Lana Will would still be hesitating now. It had nothing to do with Chloe, not truly, it all had to do with him.

What did he have to offer her?

He didn't even have his own smithy. And even if he did, even if he was more than just a blacksmith's apprentice, that was no sort of life for Chloe! Sure, she enjoyed adventure and was wilder than most, but hadn't she told him how she'd always imagined herself married? He was sure that, as a child, when she'd imagined herself married it was to a rich man, whilst living in the same kind of conditions her father had raised her. She wouldn't have imagined married to a man who had nothing to his name, a man who would barely be able to provide for them, who would never be able to give her the life she'd become accustomed to. Their children would never grow up privileged like she had. They'd grow up to be hard workers, and while there was nothing wrong with hard work, the thought of Chloe being forced so low made him ill.

Chloe wouldn't think of that, she mightn't ever resent him for the change in her circumstances, but Will didn't think he could bring himself to do that to her.

* * *

"Eh, you mean that boy allowed the poor lass out of the ivory tower he no doubt has her locked up in all the time?" Jack Sparrow looked up from the tankard of rum he had no clue Giselle had spat in. "Bloody obsessed with treasure that one."

Lucy leaned forwards with her elbows on the table top. She'd been wondering whether to tell him the truth and opted to do so and see his reaction. "She was kidnapped by mermaids and he came to rescue her - only to find that she had rescued herself."

Jack eyed Lucy for a moment before he snorted. "Seems to be a pattern there."

There was no denying that. Chloe seemed to attract supernatural kidnappers, and bless him, Will was always the first to go and save her… even if Chloe ended up not needing to be saved in the end. But that was what made Lucy love Will and desperately want him as a brother in law. No one else would ever love her sister or put her first the way that William Turner did. If only he could be half as secure in himself as he was devoted to her sister! Then there would be no issues!

"Isla de Muerta has fallen into the sea."

Lucy choked on air, eyes wide as she turned to look at him in shock. "What?"

"Yes, the cursed isle is no longer there. That's either some incredibly tenacious earthquake or powerful magic, savvy?" Jack leaned forwards. "And you know which I have my money on."

"You do not have money," Lucy muttered. "You're on store credit and it is about to run out."

Jack's response was to down the tankard of rum as if in fear Lucy might try to take it away from him.

She rolled her eyes and glanced over to where Giselle was giving one of the customers hell. A small smile of amusement touched her lips.

"Say, Cygnet." Jack swallowed his last gulp of rum. "Did your kidnap-prone sister tell you why the merfolk decided to kidnap her, as well as not eat her flesh?"

There was something queer in his tone. "She cannot remember anything that happened when she was with the mermaids. She says the last thing she remembers before Will found her was having dinner with Lana."

"I see." An odd expression covered his face as he glanced down at the P branded on his fist.

A commotion at the door had everyone turning to look as a group of asian pirates entered.

Jack's eyes widened and in seconds he was under the table.

Considering Jack owed money to almost everyone Lucy was used to this and didn't even react as, out of the corner of her eyes, she watched him crawl towards the safety of the back room, where he could escape out through the window.

Giselle moved towards the men as they took a whole corner for themselves. She was an expert as she took their orders.

Lucy watched them closely because pirates, especially those who'd been to sea for a while, could get handsy as well as persistent with the women, and yet these pirates were deep in conversation. In fact, after ordering their drinks they ignored Giselle all together and talked in hushed, whispered voices. The others were too drunk to care, but Lucy liked knowing what was happening in her tavern, so she stood and discreetly made her way towards them. Once in hearing range she stopped and pretended to fuss with a mantle on the wall as she listened in on what they were whispering. It was in rapid Chinese, one of the many languages she was slowly picking up while working here, so she only understood a couple of words.

The first one she understood was "Sao Feng" and that told her a lot. Sao Feng was a Chinese pirate lord very well known, even out of the orient. Lucy had never met him but legends of his endeavors had definitely reached her ears.

"Crocodiles" was the next word she picked up. Had the crew suffered losses due to crocodiles?

"Searching" was another word. They were searching for something, probably some sort of treasure – they were pirates.

"Obsessed" was the last word she managed to translate. It'd been muttered along with "Sao Feng" so Sao Feng was apparently obsessedly searching for something and it had to do with crocodiles.

A word she heard whispered over and over again was: "Calypso." She didn't know what that was, but it obviously had something to do with whatever Sao Feng was after.

When Giselle returned (somehow with two trays of alcohol) Lucy hurried to grab one from her and helped pass the drinks out to the pirates, who didn't even look up at them.

Looping her arm around Lucy's, Giselle led her side to the bar as she glanced towards the table curiously. "I wonder what they are all hush-hush about."

"From the little I got, Sao Feng is obsessedly looking for something that involves crocodiles and something called a calypso." Lucy half shrugged.

"Calypso?" Giselle turned towards her in surprise. "What would he be searching for a legend for?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked. "You know what a calypso is?"

"Not what, who." Giselle turned to lean her stomach against the edge of the counter and eye Lucy, who'd moved around the counter to where the barrels of ales and spirits were. "She's the sea goddess. Very important to pirate lore." She raised a blonde eyebrow. "There's even a bloody song about her – I am surprised you did not know about her."

"I was not exactly raised on pirate lore," Lucy muttered.

"Yes, but Chloe knows about Calypso, and she does not live with pirates."

Lucy looked up in surprise. "How would you know if Chloe-?"

"Remember how I said that there was a song about Calypso?" When Lucy nodded Giselle shrugged. "While she was here I heard Chloe humming it to herself."

Intrigued, Lucy tilted her head. "So what's the legend of Calypso?"

"Well, from what I have heard she was the sea goddess. Sailors both loved and feared her. The First Brethren Court tore the rule of the seas away from her and bound her into the body of a mortal woman." Giselle's lips twitched in amusement. "Some say that she is still amongst us, in human form, plotting her revenge."

Lucy frowned. "Why would Sao Feng be searching for her then? Sounds like she would be highly unhappy with him given the fact he's a pirate."

"He's also bloody barmy. Calypso is a legend, nothing more and nothing less."

And yet, considering that Isla de Muerta was supposedly nothing more than legend…

Lucy glanced towards the table with Sao Feng's men and frowned.

* * *

Lois hugged herself as she stared out at the sea around them. They'd soon be back home in Port Royal, and she hoped to all holy that Will and Chloe had strengthened their relationship. While she knew that her father loved them all dearly, and only wanted the very best for his daughters, he wasn't infallible, and she was sure that he was making a mistake, a very big one. Chloe might never forgive him for what he'd done while away. If Lois had known before the voyage home she might've been able to do something, but unfortunately she'd only learnt weeks into the trip home and it had been far too late to do anything about her father's actions.

Yes, Will was a blacksmith, and yes, he'd never be able to provide Chloe with the life she'd grown up with - but did that matter if Chloe didn't care? Yes. It mattered to their father, and after losing Lucy Governor Weatherby Swann was even more protective of his remaining daughters. He wanted wonderful, bright futures for them, filled with happiness and riches. He wanted them to live the way they always had, and he knew that if Chloe and Will remained together his blonde daughter would marry into poverty. Lois knew that no matter how hard he'd tried to come around to the idea of Chloe and Will together his heart couldn't take the thought of the life a blacksmith's apprentice could give his daughter.

It hadn't helped that father had realized Chloe was sneaking out of the house (in "boy apparel"). He'd had one of the serving boys sneak after her and had, unfortunately, discovered that not only was she meeting Will on the sly at all hours of night ("Scandalous! She will be ruined!") but that Will was teaching her how to fight ("She does not need to learn to fight – she needs a man capable of protecting her."). To be fair, Lois was sure that if their father hadn't lost Lucy he wouldn't be reacting this way. He was scared that if he allowed Chloe to do as she wished (like he had Lucy) he would lose her (like he had Lucy).

Despite his obvious best wishes for Chloe, Lois knew that nothing good could come from this, and she dreaded reaching home because of what it meant for her sister.

 _Oh Chloe, brace yourself._

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Pirates of the Caribbean

Sequel to: Curse of the Black Pearl.

* * *

Lois and Governor Weatherby Swann arrived in Port Royal before Chloe and Will did, so that meant the gig was up, at least where they were concerned. Lana had flinched throughout the whole confession, especially since while Will's letter stating they were safe and returning home did quell some of the frantic emotion in her father's eyes, Lana had seen something else growing there.

Two weeks later Chloe and Will finally arrived in Port Royal. To say that their father hadn't been happy had been putting it lightly, but that wasn't what bothered Lana. No. There was an odd undercurrent to Chloe and Will's relationship. It was strained. Something had obviously gone terribly wrong while they were gone, and while a part of her wanted to rejoice, another larger part of her felt horribly sad for her sister, who seemed far from the blonde she remembered.

And then their father had gone and told Chloe that he'd spoken to their aunt Gwendolyn back in England, and that he'd offered Chloe to go live with her as her companion. Chloe had been less than happy, refusing to leave. She'd invited Will to dinner and had told her father that he better get used to Will because he couldn't just send her away just to keep them apart. Chloe was fighting for her relationship with Will, she was, and Lana wanted to support her, which was why she'd helped her sister convince their father to have dinner with Will and get to know him better.

Hopefully this dinner would straighten whatever was going on once and for all.

* * *

Will had had a terrible week. He'd put some distance between him and Chloe, had quite frankly avoided her. He wasn't being petty or vengeful, no, he'd needed time to himself, to think things through, to consider every single scenario. In each and every one of them he came to the conclusion that Chloe's life would be better if she didn't marry him, and it hurt. He didn't want her to marry anyone else, but he loved her enough to let her go if it was best for her. There was a part of her that would always love the Commodore, and Will wasn't blind, he knew that Norrington had already started to see the error of his ways. Why it'd taken him this long as a mystery though.

A part of him wanted to keep Chloe no matter what, damn everything else, but he managed to suppress that arrogant, selfish, greedy pirate side. The gentleman in him had finally decided that he'd give the Commodore a period of time to come around and confess to Chloe. He'd watch and let it happen, but if the Commodore didn't make a move within a certain time period then Will would get on his knee and offer Chloe the humble ring he always kept on him.

A knock at the door of the smithy caught his attention, and he turned in time for the door to open and one of the servants from the Swann residence stood there. He cleared his throat and moved out of the way to reveal Governor Swann. The man raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat and he stepped into the smithy, eyeing everything silently.

Standing at attention immediately, Will pocketed the ring immediately. What was the man doing here? Will was supposed to join them at dinnertime tonight so this visit was suspicious.

"Where is your master?" Governor Swann asked curiously.

Flinching like always when that useless brute was called his "master", Will cleared his throat. "Mr Brown has retired for the night." More like the man had been stone cold drunk this whole week and hadn't come into the smithy at all.

"Ah." Governor Swann nodded as he drew closer, hands clasped behind his back. "Will, boy, I know you must be wondering why I am here." When Will nodded silently he continued. "First of all, I want you to understand that I do believe you are a fine lad."

Something dark began to swirl in Will's stomach in nervous anticipation.

"But we both know that you are not the man for my daughter." Governor Swann took in a deep breath. "Chloe has a good heart and is able to overlook certain… aspects… of you, but as her father it is my duty to not spoil her and to reign her in when her future is at stake. I want nothing but the best for her, she is by far the sharpest of my daughters – terribly bright – but I fear her emotions are clouding her vision when it comes to you."

Will had known this would happen one day, and yet it still hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Despite the unfortunate circumstances of your birth you are a good man, William Turner, one of the best, but my daughter needs a _great_ man, one who can provide for her, one who can truly protect her." He cleared his throat, genuine pain in his face. "I cannot protect her, William. Twice now she has been spirited away and I have been quite useless, I cannot abide the thought of another loss." He took in a deep breath. "You have gone after her twice now, but both were with aid from my household. The first time my daughters drugged His Majesty's finest, and I could barely keep them from being charged with treason. And the second time it was resources from my purse which you used to sail and search for my daughter. Your will to protect Chloe is undeniable, but also undeniable is that of your own merit you are unable to do anything."

That was true. Yet another blow.

"We cannot protect her, Will, she needs more than _us_ – even combined." He lowered his head. "I lost her once as a child. She does not know this, but she died."

Will glanced up at that.

"Chloe came down with an illness which took her life during the night, but God brought her back to me. One minute her aunt and I are calling for the coffin maker…" His voice broke. "And then when we returned to the room she was alive and nursing her sister." He looked near tears. "She believes that she merely broke free from the fever, my sister and I never told a soul what truly happened that night. People might say witchcraft was involved, but it was not, I swear to you on my parents' graves that that child came back on her own and if anyone was involved, it was our Dear Lord."

Will knew that Chloe had had a brush with resurrection on Isla de Muerta, and she'd mentioned something happening on the Black Pearl, but he hadn't realized those weren't her first episodes with such incredible power.

"My daughters are all special, I love them all equally and I am grateful every single day that they were given to me," Governor Swann's voice cracked for a second and he cleared his throat. "But that is why I am doubly charged with their well-being. Do not think that I merely care for financial status. If so then I would have urged Lois to accept Cutler Beckett's offer of marriage when he did back in England a few years ago. No. there is more to this than financial security. Each of my daughters needs something special, someone special, and I am sorry William, I can see that you truly love my daughter, but you cannot be the one for her."

Will couldn't speak, couldn't look away from the man's pained face.

"I know it is unfair to you, I know you have loved her for years – I am not blind! And I know that you have always gone after her without any worry for your own self – but should I die I cannot rest in peace if you are the sole protection she has." He glanced at the fire. "Do not believe that I am merely saying this because Commodore Norrington has – subtly, I assure you – inquired of me regarding her." Governor Swann shook his head. "While I do admire the lad I could never trust that he is not, even if only subconsciously, using her as a way to forget her sister. I could never accept the suit of a man who sees one of my daughters as Second Best."

At that second Will's respect for Governor Swann grew, and that made this all harder.

"I do not think marriage at this time would be beneficial to my daughter, but with the kidnapping by Barbossa's men, and then by… _merfolk_ …" It was obviously hard for the man to wrap his head around that one. "I believe that it is best and safest for Chloe to go to live with my sister. Gwendolyn lives in a landlocked country estate back home and is more than comfortable. There Chloe will not have to worry about pirates or mythical sea creatures, she can live a tranquil life and hopefully, one day, find someone for her." He cleared his throat. "I know I am asking much of you, William, and I know that it is not fair for me to do so, but I know that you love Chloe just as I do, and that like me, you only want what is best for her." He took in a deep breath. "I do not expect an answer today, but please, do think on these words. We both love Chloe, and it will break us to let her go, but we must, for her future."

With that the man left.

Will stared at the spot Governor Swann had been mere seconds ago, a cold numbness spreading throughout his body.

* * *

Will hadn't come.

Chloe stared out at the sea, the moon brightly lighting the night as she clenched her hands. Why had things taken such a dark turn? If only she hadn't found that ring! If only she hadn't snooped! Things would be back to normal instead of this horrible situation she found herself in now. Will was pulling away, and after considering that she'd stolen him from Lana, Chloe realized that she deserved it. This was what her sister must've felt every time she'd seen them together. Sure, Chloe had felt hurt seeing Lana and James together, but Lana hadn't done anything willingly. She hadn't loved James so Chloe had always had hope. But Lana had known Chloe's feelings for Will - Chloe had crushed her sister's heart without a second's thoughts.

 _I am a terrible person_.

"Miss Chloe," Estrella's voice drew her attention back towards the house. "You have a visitor."

 _Will!_ Chloe eagerly pushed from the seat and took a step towards Estrella before a man moved out from behind the tree. It wasn't Will.

Commodore James Norrington stood there instead, his back ever-straight, his expression odd.

"James!" Chloe smiled as she moved towards him and instinctively dipped into a curtsy. "When did you arrive?"

James stared down at her in silence before he cleared his throat. "Today, actually. I received your letter the day we embarked home." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter she'd sent him. "I must admit its contents took me by surprise. I had not realized you were of an understanding with Mister Turner."

She wasn't sure she was anymore. Things had been odd between them, and his absence tonight was telling. "Will believed it proper to follow a courtship for a prudent duration of time before we became official." She tried to smile but knew it didn't reach her eyes. "Tell me, how do you fare?"

His smile also failed to reach his eyes. "I did not capture Sparrow. The hurricane in Tripoli nearly cost us our lives." He took in a deep breath. "I return in disgrace."

"Never disgrace." She stopped trying to smile and reached out to place her hand on his arm. "You are a fine man, and an excellent soldier. His Majesty is lucky to you have you in His service."

James' gaze lowered. "He does not have this 'luck' any longer."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror. "What did they do?"

"Nothing." James took in a deep breath and his eyes met hers. "I have resigned my post."

" _Why_? Because you lost _one_ pirate? There's seas full of them!" Chloe moved closer, horrified. "You cannot leave, James. This is your life. This is what you were always meant to be!"

"If I cannot bring one pirate to justice how can I be trusted to protect everyone from a multitude of villains?"

" _James_." She shook her head. "You cannot think that way. You would protect us, you always do."

"I did not protect you when the Black Pearl attacked."

She glanced up at him in surprise. "That was outside of your control! I was taken from my father's house! No one could've stopped it! And you came for me!"

"I found you long after Mister Turner did, and _he_ did not have His Majesty's best men aiding him." Self-disgust was evident in his face. "When he came to me with the option of using the pirate to track the Black Pearl I did not listen, and in the end it was that very thing that saved your life."

"You are sworn to fight piracy, of _course_ you would not band with a pirate!" Why was he beating himself like this? He'd seemed in such high spirits with each letter, so to see him so down-trodden and depressed, so low, made her want to cry. "I knew you were coming for me."

He looked up at her in silence at that.

"I did." And she had. "I always knew you would find me. I have always trusted you and always will, no matter what."

An odd emotion fluttered over his face.

Chloe reached up and clasped her swan necklace, the one she'd bartered for a passage and yet Will had returned to her. It'd been a gift from James and she'd always treasured it, and if she was being honest she considered it somewhat of a good luck charm and was a little frightful of the thought of taking it off. "Please do not treat yourself this way. You make me want to cry."

James' gaze lowered to the necklace. "How is the situation you wrote to me regarding?"

She glanced away. "It is still quite awkward, I accepted without his even proposing, it would put a strain on any relationship. But every relationship has its high moments and its low, it is how a couple works together to resolve their issues which prove whether they are strong enough to actually prevail." Taking in a deep breath of sea breeze, Chloe managed a smile as she returned her gaze to him. "What sage advice do you have for me?"

"That last sentence was quite sage in itself," he whispered softly to himself. "You are very clear-headed in this situation, very straight forward, unlike what usually happens once a woman has been courted."

"Are you belittling my sex?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, asking though she knew better.

James frowned at her. "I would never say anything disparaging about the female sex. What I meant to imply is the conditioning I have seen amongst the gentry. There is much coyness, love seems to take a back seat to intrigue, to games meant merely to better one's own social standing. When I spoke ill before, it was not only of the woman being courted, but of the man who courts her." He clasped his hands behind his head. "Had I practiced the same level-headedness as you instead of being caught up in fancy… if I had managed to actually _see_ what I had blinded myself to…" He cleared his throat. "I admire you, I always have."

She smiled in confusion up at him. "You know that the admiration is returned."

"I do." He nodded his agreement to her sentence. "I have never been _friends_ with someone of the opposite sex before, and yet it was always very natural when it came to you."

"As if I gave you any choice in the matter," Chloe teased. "If I recall correctly, on that maiden voyage to Port Royal I expressly ordered you to grow used to my presence because you would not be rid of it - ever."

James' lips twitched as nostalgia rippled fondly across his face. "Yes. I do recall something of that nature."

"I was terribly brazen, father continuously worried my reputation would be tarnished before we reached Port Royal - he was terrified I would be labeled as 'the girl who will not leave poor Lieutenant Norrington alone'."

"Nonsense." He scoffed, the sound filled with disbelief. "You made the voyage far less tedious than it would have been otherwise. I quite enjoyed your company."

"Even when the crew started calling me your Child Bride?"

James' eyes widened. "They did no such thing!"

She laughed. "Did you really not know?"

His mouth worked silently, opening and closing, opening and closing.

It was so unlike him that it made her laugh.

At the sound he stopped gaping and cleared his throat. "Do you love Mister Turner?"

The question was sudden, and some might say inappropriate, but given James' and her relationship it did not feel so. He had many a day spoken of his admiration of Lana, and now it only felt right for him to offer her a chance to do the same regarding Will.

Chloe nodded, smile soft. "Yes."

Something strange crossed James' face once more but he pushed that back. "Then my advice can only be to understand that Mister Turner is of a lower class than us, and while you might not care about social standings, he definitely will. It is a man's right and honor to provide for the woman he loves, and Mister Turner knows that he cannot give you the life that you are accustomed to."

"But he knows I do not care about those sorts of things!" Chloe protested.

He nodded silently and cleared his throat before continuing. "Nevertheless it will matter to _him_. I know, because should I have been in his position it would matter to me. We men are prideful, mostly to our disadvantage." He took in a deep breath. "But if you are truly willing to live that life with him, then he would be a fool to deny you, and despite my first impressions of him he has proven not to be one. It is increasing rare to love someone and be truly loved in return by them." James smiled at her. "I wish you the greatest happiness with your Mister Turner." Steel suddenly lit his eyes. "But should he hurt you I will run him through with my sword." He sighed. "It is late, I must go."

Chloe smiled. "Of course." She let go of her hold on the necklace. "Will you come by tomorrow a little earlier so we may catch up with each other at length?"

He shook his head. "My ship leaves tonight."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Why so suddenly?"

"I cannot stay here, not disgraced." James shook his head.

"But—!"

"I am packed and ready to leave," James interrupted softly. "I merely had to come and see you face to face before I left." He smiled softly. "I have missed gazing upon your face."

Tears pricked her eyes. "When will you return?"

Clearing his throat, James clasped his hands behind his back. "I do not believe I will. Not unless I have been able to redeem myself."

Chloe's mouth opened to fight him on this, but she could see the determination in his face. She'd spent years studying James Norrington, and knew every feature, every expression. No matter what she said she wouldn't be able to sway him. The tears slipped loose as she broke protocol and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his chest. "Please take care of yourself."

James stood stiff in shock, and instead of easing her away as she'd expected him to, he wrapped his arms around her for a moment, long enough for his warmth to seep into her cold body. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "More's the fool am I."

Confused, Chloe pulled away and would've asked what he meant, but James leaned down and pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead. He'd never done something like that before, and it shocked her into stillness.

"Fair thee well, my dear Chloe." James smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Write me," she ordered. "Even if just a line to know you are well."

His eyes turned gentle as he nodded, and then, with a half-bow, James Norrington left.

Chloe stood and watched him go, unable to stop the tears from slipping down her cheeks as she watched him leave.

* * *

It was the sound of a pebble against her window that woke her.

Throwing her sheets off of her body, Chloe went to the window and smiled brightly as she glanced down to find William in the back yard, bathed by the moon. Excitement brewed in her chest as she hurried to her door and down the stairs. She forgot all about the fact that she was in her nightgown and wasn't wearing any shoes. No. She was just too happy to see Will.

Racing out of the back door, Chloe flew into Will's arms, hugging him tightly. "I thought I would not see you tonight after all."

He remained tense in her arms, and when she pulled away in confusion he motioned towards the back garden. "Could we walk?"

A prickle of unease trailed down her spine, but she pushed it away and looped her arm in his. "Of course."

Will was silent as he led them towards the gardens, and once they were gone from view, covered by the many trees and shrubs, he turned towards her. "I love you."

That unease disappeared as Chloe smiled brightly. "I love you too."

He slipped her arm out of his. "But I cannot be with you."

And just like that, Chloe's world shattered all around her. "This is a mean jest."

"I do not jest," he whispered softly. "Chloe, I love you and would never purposely hurt you, but I cannot be with you."

"Is this because you are a blacksmith?" She wanted to know, James' words echoing in her mind. "Because I do not care if-!"

"It is not just the differences in our status," he quickly assured her. "I have been thinking, and I cannot marry you. And if I cannot marry you, why waste both of our times with this courtship?"

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as a sinking feeling lay heavily in her gut. Was he serious? "Why are you saying this?"

"Because I have a _master_ , Chloe. I have to fight my way through society. I need to prove to everyone that the works they enjoy are mine and not Brown's! I need to concentrate on my future, on building up my name so one day I can open my own smithy!" Will snapped. "I could never give you the life you are used to, and I might never attain the life _I_ desire if every other month I am forced to put everything aside in order to chase you down because you have once more been kidnapped!"

She took a step back. She couldn't have been more shocked if he'd hit her. "Will, I do not-."

"I know it is not on purpose, and I know that it is unfair to you, but Chloe, it is unfair to me as well." He wouldn't look at her. "I cannot continuously put my life and my future on hold because of you. I will die a blacksmith's apprentice, and I cannot bear the thought."

Emotion caught in her throat, making it hard to swallow. "I am sorry, I know that…" What could she say? He was right! She kept interrupting his life! He'd nearly been branded a pirate because of her!

"I love you," Will repeated, voice hoarse. "But I cannot be with you. I apologize."

She wanted to yell at him, to scream and protest and beg, but how could she? Will was letting her go as softly as he could, despite what he was saying he was obviously trying not to hurt her. He cared about her that much, and this must hurt him as well. He loved her, he'd said so, but he needed to live his life, and she was keeping from doing just that.

She needed to love him enough to let him go. Hadn't Lana done this? Lana had loved Will enough to let him go be happy with her own _sister_. Chloe could not be less of a woman by not allowing him his freedom.

"No." Chloe shook her head and fought crying. She'd stay strong. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't make this harder on Will. He deserved happiness and the life he'd always wanted. He'd never had the advantages in life she'd had, and even though it broke her heart, it was because she loved him and wanted the best for him that she had to let him end things – had to let him go. "I apologize." She smiled at him and hoped it looked genuine. "Will, I really do love you." She flinched when he looked away from her resolutely at that. "But I understand your concerns. I never meant to make your life more difficult, and I am so sorry that you have been wronged because-."

"Please do not finish that," he whispered harshly.

She winced and nodded, gaze lowered. "My father wants me to spend time with my elderly aunt in England."

"I think that is a good idea," Will whispered; his words were a stab to her heart.

"Oh." She swallowed heavily. "I think so too." She clenched her hands at her sides. "I suppose I will leave on the first ship out."

"Have a safe voyage." Will would not look at her.

"Thank you." Her voice cracked. "Goodbye, Will."

"Goodbye Miss Swann." And with that, Will turned his back on her and left. He never looked back. Not once.

Chloe watched him go until he was no longer in sight. She stayed there in silence, unable to believe what had happened, how horrible this night had become. It was only when Estrella found her hours later, still standing there, that Chloe finally broke down and cried.

* * *

How could he?

Lois was struck between fury and confusion as she comforted her distraught younger sister. This was the second sister whose heart William Turner had broken, and while she had understood the first instance, this one she couldn't understand or condone. How dare he? How _could_ he? She'd truly believed that William was in love with Chloe! That he'd put her above all else! And sure, his future was important, but for him to say that Chloe was getting in the way of it-!

Chloe clutched at the skirt of her nightgown as she curled up in Lois' bed, face buried in Lois' lap as she bawled her broken heart out.

Unable to do anything but run her fingers through Chloe's hair, Lois fought her own tears. She would serve her sister no service by crying. She needed to be strong.

"I will make sure he never succeeds in Port Royal," Lois hissed, furious.

"No." Chloe pulled away and wiped at her tears. "Please do not do anything to Will. Please. Just let him be."

"First Lana and now _you_?" Lois shook his head. "Does he plan on breaking _Lucy's_ heart next?"

"Please, Lois, promise me." Chloe's red-stained eyes searched hers pitifully. " _Please_."

A sigh escaped her lips as she nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you." Chloe lowered her gaze. "It is not Will's fault. It is mine." She licked her lips. "I will accept father's proposal and go to stay with Aunt Gwendolyn."

It tore Lois' heart to realize she was going to lose another sister. First Lucy, and now Chloe. All she wanted to do was tell Chloe to damn the whole proposition and stay, but she knew that being on the same island as Will – seeing him so frequently – would do nothing but hurt Chloe. Hadn't it hurt Lana? The best thing that they could all do for Chloe – the best way to help Chloe move on – was to let her go somewhere far away from Will Turner. Only with distance would she be able to truly forget him and move on, to find her own happiness.

In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Lana seemed to truly be giving Marcus White a chance Lois would've sent her along with Chloe.

"You are right to do so," Lois finally forced herself to say. "I will miss you, but you should not be here. It would be better for you to be by auntie's side."

Sadness covered Chloe's face. "I will miss you."

Lois tried to tell Chloe she'd miss her too, but her throat choked with emotion and all she could do was draw her sister in close and hug her.

 _Do not cry – do not cry!_

Sadly, she lost the battle.

* * *

 _Lana had never seen her father this distraught in his life. She'd thought he'd suffered when he'd lost Lucy to a life of piracy, and she'd seen him mourn his youngest daughter, but it hadn't been this horribly heartbreaking before. Then again, he'd only lost Lucy to a lifestyle he couldn't condone, especially with his position in His Majesty's government – Lucy wasn't dead._

 _"This is my fault!" He wailed, wig thrown on the ground, clothes askew, eyes wide and agonized. "If only I had sent her to Gwendolyn sooner! My daughter, my precious child! She is dead because of me!"_

 _"Papa…" Lois tried to console him but her own voice was thick with pain, her eyes blinded with tears._

 _Weatherby Swann collapsed to his knees. "_ _ **Chloe**_ _!"_

 _Lois broke down._

 _Standing there, Lana stared at them in horror._

 _Her sister was going to die._

…

Waking up with a gasp, Lana breathed desperately and wiped at the tears she'd shed furiously in her sleep. In fact she was still crying, still felt the pain and agony, but it quickly turned to fear. That dream! That _foul_ dream! It kept returning with such ferocity, growing with strength each time, and now she was certain that it was like the dream she'd had of Chloe being captive. This was a warning.

If they didn't convince Chloe to leave Port Royal and spend time with Aunt Gwendolyn she would die, and stay dead. Lana couldn't chance that possibility. No. She needed to convince Chloe to leave, today if possible, Lana was sure there had to be a ship in dock that was leaving to go back to England. When it did Chloe needed to be on it!

Not even bothering to grab an overcoat, Lana raced out of her room to Chloe's only to find it gone. A moment's horror filled her until the sound of crying caught her attention and she froze, almost scared that she'd been too late. But when she followed the sound to Lois' room she pushed the door open to find that Chloe was the one crying.

Relief speared through her as she gripped the door tightly. "Chloe, you need to leave."

Both Lois and Chloe looked up in shock.

Lois blinked. "What are you on about?"

"I know this will sound insane," Lana declared as she closed the door and went to sit next to her sisters on the bed, eyes on Chloe. "But if you do not leave on the first ship out something horrible is going to happen."

Chloe wiped at her tears. "Okay."

Lois looked shocked.

Lana _was_ shocked. "Okay? You are not going to ask me _why_ I am saying what I am?"

Chloe further shocked her by shaking her head. "Lana, if you are awake this early in the morning, and have such a terribly fearful expression on your face, I know whatever you are saying is important." She reached out and brushed away some of the tears Lana hadn't realized she was still shedding. "Find me a passage on a ship leaving the harbor today and I will be on it."

"What about Will?" Lana asked in confusion. "Surely you at least need some hours to explain to him and give him your address and-."

"I will be on that ship," Chloe interrupted, voice hoarse.

Lana frowned in confusion. Was there something going on that she was unaware of?

Lois looked between them and bit down on her bottom lip as tears filled her eyes.

Relief filled Lana, her sister would live... but with that relief came intense grief. She would lose her sister anyway, to England.

 _But she will live, that is all that matters._

With a choked sob, Lana surged forwards and hugged Chloe tightly before the blonde broke down in her arms and started to cry once more.

* * *

William Turner truly loved Chloe.

There was no doubt of this in Weatherby Swann's mind as he and his daughters bade Chloe farewell. It was abrupt, incredibly so, but while he'd miss his blonde daughter tremendously he knew better than to allow her to stay and thus change her mind. No. It would be better for her to go immediately and grieve all she must. Once her heart had time to mend she could find someone worthy of her, someone who could protect her, who could go to the ends of the earth for her if he needed to. She was in pain now, he could see that and detested himself for the role he'd played in this, but in his heart he knew that he had done what a father must – he had protected his daughter.

Thankfully Lord Maxwell and his wife were heading to England as well and would serve as chaperones and guardians until Gwendolyn could take over the role.

As the ship disembarked, Chloe remained on the deck, her hands clasping the railing so tightly he could even tell from here that her knuckles were milky white. She smiled at them and waved, but he could see the utter sadness in her eyes.

Guilt and sadness clutched at his heart as he waved his handkerchief in the air at her in farewell.

Lana and Lois clung to each other, openly sobbing.

It was untoward for the Governor to be seen sobbing in public so Weatherby held onto his own tears as he bade his daughter farewell. He'd plan for a family trip to England soon so that his daughters could not only be reunited, but so that they could see how Chloe was doing. Hopefully they'd find that she'd forgotten William Turner and had caught the eye of someone who could do all that Weatherby had been unable to.

He'd lost his wife and Elizabeth – he'd nearly died of grief – the only reason he had not followed the into the grave was because he'd found four frightened little girls in a torrential storm as rocks fell from the sky. He would never forgive himself if he allowed these girls to be hurt, or worse.

Chloe might be sad now, but there definitely was a man out there who could mend her broken heart and make her smile again.

Weatherby was doing the best for her.

And it was that knowledge that allowed him to smile as he bade her farewell.

If only he'd known that the next time he'd hear word of his daughter, it would be of her death.

* * *

"Is it all very sudden if you ask me," one of the fishermen's wives declared to another on the street. "They up and sent her off overnight!"

"Can you blame them?" Another declared. "The Gov'na would never allow his daughter to marry the likes of a _blacksmith's apprentice_."

"Not even a blacksmith, an _apprentice_ ," yet another reminded.

Will stood still, his back to the women. He had no doubt of whom they were speaking, but he couldn't believe his ears. Chloe couldn't have left already – they'd merely spoken only a few hours ago!

"I heard there were fine gentlemen inquiring after her but the Gov'na had to decline because of her understanding with that apprentice." The first tsked. "She's a fine lady too. Not as posh as her other sisters but she don't turn her nose up at us common folk either. I liked her."

"Me too," the second declared. "Even _I_ thought it wrong that she was planning on marrying so beneath herself."

"At least now she can find some gentleman and marry into the right class, leave more of our men for us," the third declared. "He might be just an apprentice, but the lad's a looker. My Suzie would be a fine blacksmith's wife."

" _I_ would be a fine blacksmith's wife!" The second declared.

"You are already married," the first reminded.

Unable to listen to this any further, Will walked away.

Chloe had gone. Chloe was gone.

He'd told her it was best but- _oh gods it hurt_!

Clenching his fists tightly Will barely got back to the smithy in time to hide himself in his room and save his dignity as tears sprung up uncontrollably and he sunk to the ground in defeat.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Pirates of the Caribbean or My Jolly Sailor Bold

Sequel to: Curse of the Black Pearl.

Chapter 6 of 6.

* * *

She hadn't been able to part with the sword. Even though Will had made it for her, and looking at it would only make her think of him and hurt worse, Chloe couldn't give it back like she'd wanted to. No. She loved that blade far too much. It was perfection. Nothing else fit so perfectly with her, and the Voice _had_ told her to learn to fight – and how could she if she didn't have a sword? It wasn't as if anyone else would buy or make one for Governor Swann's daughter – swords were unladylike – so she kept it hidden and close to her heart.

Throughout the many weeks she'd been voyaging towards England she'd practiced in the safety and confinement of her cabin. There was no way she could practice out in the open. As the daughter of Governor Swann she had a reputation she couldn't tarnish.

"This is all so barbaric," Lord Maxwell complained for the hundred time that morning. "We are treated like veritable _savages_." He sat on his posh little chair, under the shade of an umbrella one of his servants held over his head, drinking his third cup of tea. "Dreadful, I tell you."

Lady Maxwell nodded her agreement.

Still on her first cup of tea, Chloe's gaze went to the servants holding the umbrellas up and gave them an apologetic look. If anyone had a raw deal it was them as they stood in the blistering heat with no form of protection. She listened to Lord Maxwell complain for twenty minutes straight before finally excusing herself and heading towards the stern of The Wanderer. Gazing down at the rippling water she felt tempted to jump off into the water and escape the heat by immersing herself in the coolness. She also wondered whether the effects of a mermaid's kiss lasted forever. Would she still be able to breathe underwater? The question was so tantalizing she almost jumped in, but was smart enough to realize what folly it would be if in fact she _wasn't_ able to breathe underwater anymore.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and allowed the wind to wreck havoc on her hairstyle, whipping tendrils loose from the ribbons holding them in place. She'd detested the hairstyle, but as Lady Maxwell was lending her a maid to help her in the mornings and evenings she merely meekly allowed herself to become her chaperone's human-sized doll. The woman had never had any daughters and obviously took great joy in treating Chloe as if she were one. Who was Chloe to deny an old woman some fun? Even _if_ that fun involved so many damned ribbons?

 _Will liked when you wore the odd ribbon_ …

Shaking her head, Chloe grabbed at her hair and yanked out two of the ribbons, letting the wind take them away. It hurt to think of Will, to be reminded of him in any way. Even little things like this were torture. It hurt so much - just like when James had told her he was going to marry Lana - and yet it was almost worst because this time she'd allowed herself to truly believe that she might be with Will, and unlike with James she was unable to have Will as a friend. _I will put him out of my mind, out of my heart. I will wish him well, wish him nothing but happiness, and do my best to forget him._

Somehow she'd forget Will Turner.

The wind freed her hair from the remaining ribbons and they sailed away on the wind.

"SHIP!" Someone yelled as a commotion rose. "There's a ship bearing no flag headed towards us!"

Chloe peered around, trying to catch a glimpse of this ship, when light reflected off onto her face, momentarily blinding her. She lifted her hand and shielded her face as she turned towards it to see a flash of light once more, as if reflected off of a spyglass. It was aboard a ship which looked vaguely familiar, but considering she'd seen so many ships in her life she couldn't quite place where she'd seen this one. It was a grand vessel, that was true, unique to these parts of the sea with its oriental flare.

"WHAT'RE ITS COLORS?" Someone yelled.

A figure stood on the bow, backlit by the sun. This was the figure whose spyglass the sun caught off of and bounced into her face. Her eyes narrowed as she moved towards the side of the ship and gripped at the railing as the oncoming ship drew closer and closer. There were no flags, and that was never any good. It could be a privateer of some other country, or it could be-.

"PIRATES!" Someone yelled as a flag suddenly unfurled and flapped in the breeze to reveal a red, dangling skeleton against a black background.

"WOMEN AND CHILDREN BELOW DECK!" Someone else ordered. "THEY'RE PREPARING TO BOARD!"

Only seconds later pirates swung from ropes on their ship onto the deck of The Wanderer, and as soon as their feet touched the floor their swords and pistols were out and they engaged the sailors.

People screamed as chaos erupted all around her. Chloe instinctively moved towards the pirates but halted when she realized she didn't have her sword, it was below-deck. With a grunt she changed course and pushed passed the terrified masses, making it down the stairs and, after some pushing and prodding, into her room.

Barricading the door behind her, Chloe pulled out the bag under her bed and undid the strings. A couple of minutes searching the rough the material within and she found the letter belt which connected to her sword. With a yank she pulled it free and hooked it around her hips. Once it was secured in place she used the remaining ribbon to tie her hair up into a bun and headed towards the door, removing the barricades to find that the pirates had gotten passed the guards and sailors above-deck and now assaulted the doors, breaking and entering the cabins, attacking those screaming within.

At the feeling of someone at her back, Chloe swung and her blade hit that of a pirate who'd snuck up on her. His eyes widened and he attacked, swinging his sword viciously, and while she fought him off Chloe found it odd that his style was more defensive than offensive. He seemed more trying to parry her blows while dealing some of his own which were aimed to make her lose grip on her sword instead of actually hurting her.

Testing this theory, Chloe switched her gameplay and instead of fighting like Will would, she fought like Barbossa would. The switch in styles visibly shocked her partner and gave her the split second she needed to send his sword flying from his hand and instead pierce the wall. She smirked at him as he slowly raised his hands in the air, but her victory was shortly lived as something came down hard on the back of her head and the world went black.

* * *

Chloe awoke to find herself lying in a fancy bed in what was no doubt the Captain's Quarters. Unease filled her as she stumbled out of the bed. What was she doing there? If she'd been taken captive then she should be down in the brig with the others, not in the most important cabin of the whole ship. This was definitely a part of the pirates' ship, she could tell from the hint of the Orient in every corner.

"Why do pirates keep kidnapping me?" Chloe searched for her sword but it and its hoister were gone. She felt their loss like that of an appendage.

Glancing around the room, she noted the treasures. There was also a satchel which caught her attention – but no sword.

Her gaze shifted towards the bed and she made up her nose. There was only one reason why she would be in this room, and no way was she going to allow her first time to be forced by some pirate. He would die first. Not her. Oh no, she was going to live, but this pirate was going to die if he so much as touched her hair without her permission!

She could almost hear Barbossa chuckling in approval in her ear.

Going towards the windows she pulled the curtains away to find that it was night outside. She must've been unconscious for a couple of hours. Thankfully her clothes seemed to not have been touched so nothing had happened to her while she was unconscious, but where exactly were they sailing to and how off-course had she gotten?

"You are awake." A door closed.

At the sound of the heavily accented voice, Chloe spun around to face the man who must be the captain of this vessel. He sure did look like a pirate. "Are the passengers of The Wanderer harmed?"

He paused and then smiled at her. "You worry for their safety and not your own."

She raised her chin. "I can handle myself."

He nodded, as if pleased with her answer. "Then I am sure you will be pleased to know that those who did not fight us, or tried to keep us from taking their wealth, remain on The Wanderer with their lives." He clasped his hands in front of him. "Those who fought us, on the other hand, are not so lucky. We came for treasure, not ransom or pleasure."

That was more than she had expected, and she let out a breath of relief. But then a niggling question hit her. "Then why am I here?"

He smiled once more, as if amused with a child playing games. "You know why you are here."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know who I am."

A sharpness entered his eyes. "Of course." He moved closer. "Anyone else might be fooled by your appearance, but I know who you truly are."

"So you know my father has the power to make you suffer so terribly you will wish you were never born." Sure, her father was only a Governor and not god, but she had to work with what she had, didn't she?

"You do not try to deny it," he whispered to himself sounding incredibly surprised and pleased. "I am honored that you would bare yourself so to me."

Wait, what?

"Unlike those who would profess to be your master I humble myself in front of you." He lowered his head, hand to his heart. "I would worship you if you would let me."

Was this a marriage proposal?

"Had I been a part of the First Brethren Court I would've never allowed them to do the injustice they did to you."

….Wah…?

"You belong to the sea and to nothing and no one else." He reached out as it to touch her face but stopped and pulled his hand back. "I would have you return to your rightful place as queen."

Wait. Queen? He must've heard about the title the pirates had called her on the Black Pearl. That meant he'd found out that they'd somehow maintained immortality through her. Was this his way of trying to get her to give him and his men this odd immortality?

"You remain silent," he noted.

"I am curious as to how you discovered that I bent Barbossa's crew's curse and granted them their immortality without a cost. Do some of them fly under your colors now?" That was the only way she could see that he'd know about this.

His eyes widened. "I do not have any of Barbossa's men working under my flag."

"Then your web of information is impressive, and a little worrying." Who else knew about what had happened on the Black Pearl? "Despite what you might think, I do not work for pirates."

"I would never have you work _for us_." He lowered to his knee. "I would have _us_ work for _you_ – would have us _free_ you – would give you all your heart desires." He once more clutched his hand to his heart. "I would change my colors to any you wish, if you merely said the word."

Wait – he'd change his flag? For her? Why?

"None would cherish you as I," he promised her. "Until I die, I will worship you."

Wait, _was_ this a marriage proposal?

"I understand that you cannot give me an answer now, but please, allow us to remind you what true adoration is."

 _Us_? As in multiple men?

Umm…. _Nooooooooope_.

"Please, allow me to bring your food for you." He didn't wait for her to respond; instead he moved to the room and locked the door behind him as he left.

"Queen, huh?" She muttered to the door. "Sounds more like a prisoner to me."

 _ **You do na seem too worried.**_

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned towards the window. It had been a very long time since she'd heard the Voice. "I have some experience with pirates kidnapping me."

 _ **Comfortable, are we?**_

Chloe's lips twitched. "What's the alternative?"

 _ **Why dun you open da window an see for yerself?**_

Smile wide, Chloe moved to the window and did as told, peering down at the moonlit water to find a group of large turtles barely visible. "Can I take some things first?"

 _ **How piratey of you**_. Amusement was dark in the tone. _**Go ahead.**_

Hurrying to the satchel she'd noticed earlier, Chloe grabbed some jewels and gems. How she saw it fair was fair, they'd taken all her belongings and she'd need something to barter once she made it to land. These things had all been stolen from someone else anyway.

She paused when she noticed a dagger. It was beautiful, encrusted with jewels and an insignia she couldn't quit make out in the dim light. _Well, you take my sword I'll take your dagger_. She'd need something to defend herself with anyway. She'd hawk it soon enough and buy something much less showy.

Filling the bag to the brim, Chloe moved towards the window and opened it. She eased herself onto the window frame and gazed down below at the black waters, remembering having done exactly this on the Black Pearl.

It was when she crouched, half in and half out of the window, that the door unlocked and he returned with a tray of delicacies… which dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He entered the room, eyes wide. "I would free you!"

"Your words were intriguing, but that locked door spoke louder." Knowing she was getting out of there, Chloe allowed herself a bit of arrogance. "I have lived in many different cages, and I would rather not exchange my old one for this new one, no matter how flowery your words are." She slipped her other leg out and smiled at him. "Thank you for your offer of food, but the idea of being a prisoner makes me lose my appetite."

"No, please-!"

She let go of her hold on the window and pushed outwards with her legs, diving the large expanse of the night to plunge into the sea. As she dove beneath the waters she took in an experimental breath and laughed when she found herself able to breathe.

Swimming upwards, Chloe surfaced and brushed the water from her face to gaze up into his horrified face. Waving up at him, she swam towards the closest turtle and grabbed hold of its shell. Immediately it dove and took her with it.

* * *

They swam for days. A part of Chloe whispered that she should've died of dehydration by now but considering she was able to breathe underwater, and magic was obviously a part of this, she didn't think much of it. It wasn't like she could drink salt water, it still tasted horrible, but she did ingest some while eating sea weed along the way.

Six days in the turtles were met by a shark, one Chloe knew so well. It was large, monstrously so, with scars all over its body. It posed an imposing sight, and yet she didn't think twice to thank the turtles (rubbing their heads) and swim towards the monster. Those eyes watched her as she swam towards him and settled onto his back, her grip on his fin, and then he took off rapidly, much faster than the turtles in fact.

Unlike with the turtles, who'd go to the surface everyone in a while, the shark remained under water and Chloe didn't know how many days passed while they travelled. The only time she was off it's back was when it hunted, and thankfully she didn't have to actually watch the kill because the shark would drop her off at some coral reef or other location and then return once it was ready.

She named it Finley after the twelfth feed; "shark" just seemed so impersonal by then.

Lying on the predator's back, stroking the flesh close to the gills, Chloe sighed in contentment. She'd seen fish of all colors, shapes and sizes – seen underwater creatures she hadn't even known existed. This was amazing, this was incredible – the sea was life. How could she give it up by living in a landlocked estate with her elderly aunt? _Could_ she give it up? _Should_ she give it up? The question continued to plague her as they travelled, and, eight feeds later, while exploring the sunken ruins of a marvelous ship, Chloe decided that _no_ , she shouldn't have to give this up.

Going through the things in the wreck, Chloe made it to the captain's room and fought with the cabin door for a moment before it finally opened. Chloe slipped into the cabin and eyed the many things floating inside before she moved towards a jewelry box on the ground. Lifting the lid her eyes widened when she gazed upon the treasure before her. There were so many jewels and gems, necklaces and earrings. This man had been hoarding an incredible treasure. She eased the jewelry box up into her arms and into the satchel she'd stolen (among other things) from that weird pirate. The satchel was almost completely full of the many treasures she had locked within. There were so many incredible things under the surface of the waters. She felt that if she never left the water she wouldn't mind… she just needed something better than seaweed to eat.

Something massive cast a shadow on the window. Chloe glanced up immediately to see teeth, lots of them. _Finley! That was quicker than I thought you would be!_

Finley turned to eye her through the glass, not apparently impressed and somewhat impatient.

 _Coming_! Chloe wished she could spend more time searching the wreck, but was just glad that she'd had enough time to look around as much as she had. By the time she finally made it to land she'd have more than enough to establish herself. She'd write to Lucy and let her know that she was safe, and ask her to let the others know she was safe as well, but that she wasn't going to live with Aunt Gwendolyn. No. Chloe had decided that for the first time ever she wouldn't live trying to make her father happy, or James happy, or Will happy. NO. She'd make _herself_ happy. She'd build a life for herself, she'd do whatever it was that the Voice had her preparing for, and when it was over and her life was hers once more, _she_ would decide how to live her life and how to be happy.

Chloe didn't know where Finley was taking her, but she took the time to plan things out. She'd have to explain her appearance out of the sea, and she'd also have to hide most of her treasures before coming on land, at least the first time. She'd need to find a safe place only she could get to.

By the time Finley finally swam into shallow water in an isolated cove, Chloe already had a gameplan. She hid her satchel with most of her treasures and only kept a few smaller pieces on her. With a soft caress to her friend, Chloe watched him leave and realized she would miss the shark. Hopefully this wouldn't be the last time she'd see Finley.

But now wasn't the time for nostalgia, no, it was the time for theatrics.

And it was with squared shoulders that she emerged from the sea.

* * *

 **Ten Months Later**

"Come, now, just a little kiss…" the drunken man begged. "Have mercy on me, I will die if I do not taste your lips!"

With a snort Chloe pushed him away by his face, and the man crumpled on the ground to the roaring laughter of those watching. The months since she'd emerged from the sea and come into this small fishing island had flown by. The people had believed her story of a shipwreck, she'd embellished the story, mentioned a rogue fiancee who'd broken her heart (somewhat close to the truth, actually) and in the end had garnered sympathy. Her "engagement ring" had been spectacular enough to buy a cottage next to the sea in its own little private cove and lagoon. The ring had also cemented her story of a rogue fiancee, and it also caused many a rumor, as they'd known that anyone who could afford to give a woman that ring when he wasn't even true to her must be wealthy. Of course they didn't know it was a ring she'd taken from the wreckage, but they did not need to know that.

With two golden doubloons she'd managed to have the blacksmith forge her a new sword. He'd eyed her oddly, commented that a lonely girl needed a gentleman to protect her and not a blade, but had made the sword for her anyway. It was nowhere near as magnificent as the blade Will had made her, but it would do.

"Calypso!" The man cried from the floor. "Your heart is as cruel as the sea! Take pity on me! Marry me!"

Chloe ignored him and turned to the barmaid as she put down a coin. "This should cover it."

The barmaid nodded with a smile. "You know how to handle the ruffians we have here, Miss Finley."

"CALYPSO!" The man on the floor bawled.

"Shut it, Seamus!" Another hissed down at him. "Dunna be a giving her a reason ta stop singing."

Chloe glanced over at the one who'd actually nudged Seamus with the tip of his boot. He was wizened and was known as one of the more superstitious men. All in all, he reminded her of an older, more worried Gibbs. "I did not know you enjoyed my singing, Angus."

"I dunna have an ear for music meself, Miss, but the fish sure do." He rose his tankard of ale to her while the men mumbled softly to themselves. "Never seen so many in our waters till you appeared out of the sea all mysterious-like."

Chloe smiled at him innocently. "I was in a shipwreck, nothing mysterious about that, or the fact that there are fish in the sea."

"Of course not Miss _Calypso_." Like always, Angus pronounced her name oddly, as if with some sort of _knowing_.

Chloe had no idea what he thought he knew. She'd merely taken that word as her name because she'd known that when her father found out she was alive he'd come looking for her. That was why Calypso Finley lived here and not Chloe Swann. Her father must've realized what she was doing, for he, or anyone for that matter, had yet to answer her letters. She knew that postal service was unreliable at best, and that it took months to reach destinations, but she had hoped to hear from her family by now.

 _Do not rush them, let them accept the situation_.

Thanking the barmaid once more, Chloe took the bags with bottles of spirits and left the establishment to find her horse, awaiting her. Fixing her purchases to the saddle, Chloe mounted the horse and made it back to her home in good time. Unsaddling her horse, she rubbed her down and took the things she'd brought into the house. After sorting them in their proper place she pulled on a shawl and made her way to the small cliff overlooking the sea. She hugged herself and took in a deep breath.

How were her family? Were they very angry at her for her selfishness? Is that why they didn't write to her? Or was it because there was news of Will that they didn't want to tell her? Was he in love? Had he married?

 _Forget about Will_!

But it was so hard to do so!

Like always, as she stared at the sea, Chloe found herself singing.

 ** _Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_**

 ** _Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_**

 ** _Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_**

 ** _Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._**

Above her a storm began to brew in the sky, lightning and thunder clashed together.

 ** _His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal,_**

 ** _My happiness attend him wherever he may go,_**

 ** _From Tower Hill, to Blackwall, I wander, weep and moan,_**

 ** _All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home._**

Out at sea, a ship was backlit by clashes of lightning.

 ** _My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,_**

 ** _And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_**

 ** _His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,_**

 ** _And he frowns upon his daughter, who loves a sailor bold._**

The wind picked up, teasing her hair and the skirt of her dress.

 ** _A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_**

 ** _True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:_**

 ** _Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_**

 _ **To my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar**._

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe turned her back on the sea and made her way towards the house. When the rain began to fall it disguised the tears on her cheeks.

 ** _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_**

 ** _There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._**

Gazing at her house, at her future, Chloe sent one last gaze over her shoulder before she took in a deep breath and moved away from the sea.

 _Fair thee well, William Turner, may we both find happiness._

She reached her back door and gripped the door handle tightly.

 _Goodbye, my pirate_.

And with a deep breath, she turned the handle and yanked open her door, stepping out of the rain.

* * *

 _Here Lies Chloe Ann Swann_

 _Beloved Daughter and Sister_

Just like every night since her charred body had returned home and been entombed, William Turner stood next to the grave, his dark eyes unable to look away from those two sentences carved into stone. When news of The Wanderer being attacked by pirates had reached his ears, Will hadn't believed anything could've happened to Chloe. She'd died before, she'd dealt with pirates before, she would - had to - be okay. But then the survivors of the attack had had to deal with a fire which broke out on board, a fire which had killed many and nearly capsized the ship. No one was sure exactly how it had started, only that many of the passengers who'd survived the pirate attack hadn't survived the fire. Lord and Lady Maxwell were among the casualties. So was Chloe. All that had been left of her was her charred remains, which had been discovered in her cabin.

The whole of Port Royal were in mourning, and Governor Swann looked like he'd aged twenty years. Lucy had even returned, and Will's slowly healing black eye was all thanks to her. He didn't blame her for her actions, he deserved that and so much more. He'd driven Chloe away, he'd told her to leave. It was because of him that she'd been on that ship in the first place, that she'd died.

Something inside of him clawed in desperation.

She couldn't be dead!

She couldn't!

And yet she was, and none of his regret would ever change that.

Hands clenched at his sides shook viciously.

"Will?"

He flinched at the voice and turned to see Lana, dressed in black. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"She was our sister," a harsh voice declared. "We can come see her whenever we want." Lois stepped out of the shadows.

Behind them, looking so odd in female attire, was Lucy Swann. "Stop it, Lois, father confessed what he said to William. We know _why_ he did what he did." Her gaze met Will's. "He was trying to protect her, like he always did."

Lois closed her eyes and nodded as she took in a deep, stuttered breath. "I apologize, Will."

"Do not," he begged. "If it was not for me she would be—."

Lana moved to stand next to Chloe's grave, her eyes on the tombstone. "The blame does not rest on one set of shoulders. We all played as part in her boarding that ship." She took in a deep, stuttered breath. "I _begged_ her to."

"You had no idea of what would happen," Lucy whispered.

"I did," Lana whispered back, eyes filled with tears. "I just did not realize that by trying to avoid it I would be the cause of it!"

Lois knelt next to Lana and wrapped her arms around her sister as she sobbed.

Lucy stared away from her sisters, eyes filling with tears and yet she refused to shed them, her clenched hands shaking at her sides.

 _Come back to us, Chloe_. Will stared hard at the tombstone, as he had so many nights. _You have done so before, do so again! Come back! We need you_!

And yet, like all previous nights, Chloe remained dead, remained buried.

 _Chloe_... Will sucked in a stuttered breath. _Chloe, I need you to come back to me. Please come back_!

Once again Chloe did not answer his call.

Unable to keep his tears at bay, Will slipped away, and once in the safety of a dark, abandoned alleyway, his tears slipped free as he realized she was not coming back. Chloe was truly dead this time.

Will glanced up at the stars and took in a ragged breath as another realization hit him hard.

 _I cannot stay in Port Royal any longer_.

If he did not leave this place, with its haunting memories, he would slip into insanity and never recover. No. The only way he could heal, could forget - or could at least allow himself to be numb - was far away from any and everything that reminded him of the person he'd been in love with since he was a child.

Taking in a stuttered breath, Will squared his shoulders, determined as he disappeared into the night. He had no idea that one day he'd be reunited with the person he would have - by then - accepted to be dead, or just how changed both of them - and their circumstances - would be by then.

* * *

 **"A Tail of the Sea" - The End**


End file.
